Because of You
by Blueflower21
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN de "Clavo que Saca Otro Clavo". Los daños hechos en el pasado solo son el comienzo de un sufrimiento eterno ¿como piensa remediar el daño causado? intento de violacion,gritos, peleas. El tormentoso pasado de su relacion revelado.
1. Chapter 1

**Secuela de "Clavo que Saca Otro Clavo". He estado trabajando en este fic desde vacaciones de Navidad por lo cual tuve que cambiar constantemente varias cosas hahaha quería publicar antes pero por razones escolares no fue posible. Más que estoy por entrar a la Universidad y tengo que estudiar para ese examen de admisión. ¡Que emociooon! Bueno lo siento lo siento hahaha no atrasaré más, solo quiero dar una breve explicación.**

**La ex de Matt, la malvada que le rompió el corazón a nuestro rubio y lo mando a comer espárragos, en "Clavo que saca otro clavo" le puse de nombre Yuuki, pero la verdad lo releí de nuevo y me pareció nombre de chavo asi que lo cambie se llama Yumi :D la ex de Matt es Yumi…Yumi arrgh! Malvada bruja -.-**

**Los temas de las canciones:**

**How do you love someone-Ashley Tisdale**

**Because of you-Kelly Clarkson**

**Si han oido estas canciones sabrán que son inspiradoras :') y que me ayudaron bastante para realizer partes del fic. Si no han tenido la oportunidad de escucharlas, los invito a que lo hagan.**

**Bueno sin más que decir…¡Provecho!**

Because of you

-Esto es para ti.

Dijo un chico de tez clara, cabellos marrones y mirada achocolatada; mientras le entregaba a la hermosa chica en frente de él un regalo envuelto en papeles de colores que era decorado por una cintita plateada como cierre.

La castaña ante esta espontánea situación se sorprendió para después mostrar una sincera y hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias Takumi, pero, no es mi cumpleaños-replicó confundida pero aun con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sí…eh…no es un regalo de cumpleaños además sé qué hoy no es tu cumple.-dijo sonrojado.

Ante la cara de confusión de la castaña el chico suspiró para continuar diciendo.

-Quiero decir que… es un regalo para demostrarte cuánto me gustas.

Dijo en un pequeño susurro pero la castaña escuchó perfectamente.

-Takumi yo…lo siento, no creo que…

Decía con pesar la castaña pero el chico de cabellos marrones la interrumpió.

-No tienes por qué responder ahora, piénsalo y me das tu respuesta luego ¿estamos?

-No creo que cambie de…

-Nos vemos, espero que te guste.-dijo fijando la vista fugazmente en el regalo que le acababa de dar.

Takumi se marchó alzando su mano dedicándole un adiós dejando a nuestra castaña con la palabra en la boca y con un pesar enorme. Odiaba ser la causa de desilusiones y es que desde que había terminado con Matt cualquier idiota se le acercaba para invitarla a salir. Takumi, en cambio, había sido el único, por el momento, que le hacia ese tipo de regalos; sí, no era la primera vez que le regalaba cosas desde chocolates hasta joyería pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones se le había declarado. ¡SE LE HABIA DECLARADO!

-_Bueno Mimi, no tanto así, solo te dijo que le gustabas pero…yo aun…no le puedo decir que sí, pero, tampoco que no. Ha sido tan lindo conmigo que debería…_

-¡Tierra llamando a Miiiimi! ¡Conteeeesta!

Gritó el escandaloso de Tai. Ni se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la mesa que compartía en los almuerzos con sus amigos, por tanto estar pensando.

-Disculpa ¿Qué decías?

Tai suspiró no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan despistada.

-Que ¿Quién te dio ese regalito?

-¿Regalito?

-¡Sí el que tienes en tus manos! ¡El que has quedado viendo como una tonta desde que te sentaste!

Gritó Tai con desesperación ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

-¿Cómo que tonta? Cabeza de nido y además no te interesa.

Dijo la castaña sacándole la lengua y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Cabeza de nido? Tú, cara de… ¡Auch! Sora eso dolió.

Tai se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que le acaba de dar su mejor amiga, sí que era fuerte y es que Sora ya no aguantaba el pleito que se tenían; aunque a los demás no parecía inmutarles ni una pizca la pelea entre Tai y Mimi a ella le colmaba la paciencia no poder comer tranquila.

-Y yo que pensaba que hoy comería tranquila porque no vino Yolei para pelearse con Davis.

Dijo Sora mientras masticaba con dureza su bocado.

-¡Oye!

Replicó el aludido, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le propinaba Sora se trago sus palabras y con ellas su bocado.

-¡Vaya,vaya! Con que nuestra Sora se levantó del lado izquierdo de la cama.-molestó Mimi mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-Es que hay que ver que no le ha hecho nada de gracia tener que componer una canción para el festival de Año Nuevo.-comentó Tai mientras reía por lo bajo.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?

Gritaron todos los digielegidos a unísono.

-¿Sora componiendo una canción? Es como querer que Izzy juegue football y su laptop sea la pelota ¡Imposible!

Todos rieron ante esta afirmación menos el aludido, quien quedo viendo a Davis con cara de pocos amigos, y Sora que estaba que se lo tragaba con la mirada.

-Vamos chicos, no molesten a Sora…

Dijo su castaño mejor amigo.

_-Tai mi buen amigo-_pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-…no es culpa de ella que el profesor anduviera la imaginación más alta que de costumbre.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Sora respiraba para calmarse y no moler a Tai a golpes ahí mismo.

-5

Empezó Sora la cuenta regresiva.

-4

-Oye no era para tanto.

-3

-Antes me dabas 10 segundos de ventaja ¿porqué ahora…

-2

-La verdad, creo que el profesor hizo una magnifica elección.

-1

-¡Kari, guarda mi almuerzo!

Y antes de que la pelirroja dijera 0 Tai ya estaba más que lejos de la cafetería.

-¿No iras por él?

Preguntó la menor de los Yagami confundida.

-No

Respondió Sora tranquilamente.

-El peor castigo de Tai es recibir clases sin haber almorzado y por estar burlándose de mí ese idiota a penas y le dio mordida a su sándwich así que ni se le ocurra acercarse a esta mesa.

Explicó Sora con malicia.

-_Esos dos nunca cambiaran._

Se dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a clases. El timbre acababa de sonar.

-_Pobre Tai_

Pensó Davis con pesar.

Caminaba por los pasillos de West Odaiba High con su pose similar y única pero esta vez había algo diferente en su forma de ser y es que al parecer su mirada mostraba un enojo singular y sus manos estaban apretadas formando un puño, se dirigía a 11C dónde según le habían explicado estaba ese tal Takumi, sí, el mismo que se había atrevido a regalarle a Mimi ese envoltorio que sabría el Budda qué demonios llevaba dentro, ese maldito envoltorio que había hecho que su día comenzara siendo una miseria.

-¡Hey, hermano!

Lo detuvo TK.

_¡Diablos! ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?_

Maldijo Yamato por lo bajo.

-No tengo tiempo ahora TK.

-Bueno será solo un minuto-dijo TK algo extrañado por la actitud de su hermano.

-No tengo ese minuto que necesitas, déjame pasar-dijo Yamato frustrado ya que su hermano le obstruía el camino para ir donde ese Takumi al cuál debía dejarle las cosas claras respecto a Mimi.

-Matt ¿ocurre algo?

-No nada, ahora déjame pasar-dijo Matt tratando de esquivarlo pero TK se le interpuso de nuevo.

-No me digas que piensas entrar en ese salón-dijo mientras daba una fugaz mirada a 11C.

-¿De qué estas hablando? No voy a ningún salón, bueno…voy a mi salón.

TK no se tragó ni una sola palabra que salía de la boca de Matt. Había notado los puños formados en sus manos cuando Tai le preguntó a Mimi acerca del regalo que llevaba en el almuerzo y conocía a su hermano perfectamente bien; Mimi era terreno que nadie tocaba, solo él, así era su hermano de posesivo y celoso.

-Si intentas volver con Mimi ni se te ocurra hacer lo que pensabas hacer hace un rato, si la quieres de vuelta, gánala limpiamente, recuerda que ella ya no es nada tuyo.

Después de estas sabias palabras TK siguió su camino olvidando por completo lo que hace momentos lo llevo a buscar a su hermano. Matt quedó en medio del pasillo boquiabierto ¿desde cuándo ese enano había crecido tanto como para ser más maduro que él? Pero maduro o no TK tenía razón, si quería a Mimi de vuelta junto a él la iba a ganar y de mejor forma que ese tal Takumi. Gruño al mencionar ese nombre en su subconsciente _¡Maldito principiante!_

El timbre tocaba anunciando el cambio de clases. Mimi salía de su salón agradeciendo que fuera el último periodo de clases, así que para sentir el día más corto se movió hacia su casillero con lentitud para llegar aunque fuera unos minutitos tarde a clase.

_-Maldito maestro de matemáticas, bueno…el maestro me cae bien así que… ¡maldita clase de matemáticas! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Mientras pensaba en su desgracia se daba leves golpes con la puerta del casillero.

-Mimi ¿te encuentras bien?

Preguntó una pelirroja que al parecer venía de la sala de música ya que llevaba el cuaderno de la materia.

-Jejeje…¡Sora! No me di cuenta que estabas aquí-respondió Mimi riendo nerviosamente mientras colocaba su mano en su nuca-la verdad es que solo no quiero ir a clases.

-Ni que lo digas-replicó también desanimada la pelirroja mientras se apoyaba de espaldas al casillero-saber que tengo que componer una canción no me deja espacio para pensar en clases y mucho menos ganas de recibirlas.

-¡Oye, pero eso no tiene nada de malo! Saldrá bien, ya veras, además estoy contigo.

Animó Mimi con una gran sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. Ver a Sora en ese estado desganado la ponía de un humor triste también, la verdad es que los papeles se habían intercambiado, Mimi apoyaba a Sora, cuando en la mayoría de las veces…bueno, mejor dicho, cuando TODAS las veces la que la apoyaba era Sora. Por eso era tiempo que ella le demostrara lo buena y mejor amiga que podía llegar a ser.

-¡Uff! Que bueno que dices eso-suspiró Sora-pensé que te enojarías.

-Claro que no me enojaría…mmm…espera ¿De qué estamos hablando ahora?-preguntó la castaña confundida.

-¡Aaah! Emmm ¿no sabes de lo que hablo?

-Si te pregunto es porque no, no sé de que rayos me hablas.

-Pues ya sabes, yo sé que tú me apoyas en todo y sé que no dejaras de hacerlo por eso…pensé que seria bueno que estuvieras conmigo en el escenario.-respondió Sora con nervios, de antemano supuso que su amiga desmayaría con solo saber lo que venía.

-¡Oh, eso! Claro que no me enojaré por eso. Estaré tras bambalinas apoyándote-dijo su energética amiga mientras guiñaba un ojo y mostraba su meñique en señal de "it´s ok".

Sora soltó un sonoro suspiro, sí que seria más difícil de lo que se imaginó.

-No Mimi, no me estas entendiendo.

-…

-Tú estarás en el escenario, pero sola, cantando una canción… al igual que yo.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?

Definitivamente no era su día.

La clase de matemáticas se le hizo eterna, claro, Sora le arruinó su efímera felicidad de saber que el día terminaba cuando le dio tremenda noticia. Ella participando en el festival y ¡con una canción inédita! ¿De donde rayos iba a sacarse la maldita canción inventada? Aunque, el consejo del profesor de música había sido lógico.

_-En esa canción deben ir plasmados sus sentimientos o algo que los inspira a vivir ¿Qué mejor manera de decirle al mundo directamente lo que sentimos sin que se den cuenta de que, en realidad, lo estamos viviendo? _

_Una composición no debe empezar en orden, incluso pueden plasmar sus ideas más locas y verán que después habrán formado el coro de su canción y desde ese instante, hasta la música de la canción tendrán, porque aunque su canción sea de lo más rara, en ese momento sabrán, que la están escribiendo con el corazón. No pararan de escribir ¡ya lo verán! _

Recordar el entusiasmo del profesor la hacia sonreír, ojala ella pudiera tener ese animo para escribir la canción e incluso para animar a Sora. Ojala que Sora se sintiera apoyada con el simple hecho de que ahora ella estaba en las mismas…por ella, por su mejor amiga.

Iba camino a casa, como siempre con su mejor amigo Tai, el cual la distraía hasta de estudiar. Pero esta vez, aunque su amigo no paraba de hablar y de quejarse por haberle quitado su hora de almuerzo, su mente estaba en otra parte.

**Flashback**

-_Sora espera un momento._

_Al escuchar la voz de su profesor se giró con molestia a observarle. Por ese hombre es que estaba metida en todo este lío del festival._

_-Veo que no estas muy feliz con mi decisión- decía mientras sonreía nerviosamente, la chica daba miedo cuando se enojaba._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? De todos los que hubieran encajado perfectamente para este festival…yo no quiero estar en esto._

_-Lo sé y precisamente por eso te elegí de entre la clase. Veras, te agradezco por convencer a Tachikawa, de su clase ella fue elegida pero se negó rotundamente a participar._

_Sora se sorprendió, Mimi no había hecho ni un comentario acerca de eso, ni siquiera Izzy que iba en el mismo salón con ella. _

_-¿Y entonces porque…_

_-Porque tienes potencial._

_La interrumpió su profesor con un energético tono de voz._

_-Y porque sé que de mi clase eres la que más tiene para ofrecer. Respecto a Tachikawa, ella tiene una voz increíble y sabia que tú la convencerías y así terminaría teniendo a mis dos talentos._

_Con esto último mostró una sonrisa entre sincera y de disculpa._

_-¡Pero yo no quiero estar aquí!_

_-¿Entonces porque aceptaste?_

_-Porque yo… ¡yo no acepte! Usted me pidió que lo hiciera._

_-Pero no te obligue.-dijo levantando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa de "te gané"._

_Sora apretó los puños, ese señor si que la sacaba de sus casillas._

_-Si no quieres estar puedes retirarte.-dijo esta vez seriamente._

_-¡Yo no soy de las que renuncia!_

_Y con esto último salió del salón de música dándole un portazo a la puerta al salir._

_-Lo sé-dijo su profesor orgulloso (N/A: Esto no lo escuchó Sora pero me parece importante que lo sepan, el confía en ella porque sabe que tiene muchos sentimientos que mostrar.)_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¡Sora no huyas de casa!

Gritó el castaño a todo pulmón.

-¿De qué hablas idiota?

Gritó Sora levantando el puño y enfurecida pero al darse cuenta que estaba lejísimos de Taichi y de que se había pasado su casa, bajó el puño y se acercó apenada de vuelta al par de Tai.

-Si que andas distraída.

Se quejó Tai.

-Fijo ni escuchaste mis quejas desde el colegio para hacerte sentir mal, mi plan no funcionó.

Dijo como niño entristecido y empezó a hacer ademán de estar llorando.

-¡BUAAAA! Sora mala tú…

Sora comenzó a reírse por lo bajo hasta estallar en carcajadas. Tai dejó de "llorar" para fijarse en su amiga, sí que se veía linda riendo. Esa era la Sora que quería. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa tierna mientras la pelirroja seguía muriendo de la risa al introducir la llave en la cerradura de su casa.

-Gracias Tai, tu plan sí funcionó-dijo regalándole una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

Se despidió de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que el corazón de éste latiera a mil por minuto al sentir la cercanía de su amiga y es que aunque fuera un beso en la mejilla tener sus labios cerca de su boca lo hacia querer intentar algo que en sueños había pasado un millón de veces.

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa Sora suspiró. Si Tai supiera como le latía el corazón en ese momento al despedirse de él, seguro que su amigo se aleja de ella por miedo a que le de un paro cardiaco.

Ya había pasado dos semanas con 3 días ¡solo le quedaban prácticamente dos días para hacer la dichosa canción y no tenia absolutamente nada! Ahora si se sentía estúpida por haber aceptado tan descabellada idea y por dejar pasar tanto el tiempo. Según Sora ella había avanzado demasiado en su canción durante esos días y al parecer era cierto ya que no se le veía tan desganada con la idea como antes, pero ella, ella estaba al borde del suicidio. Gracias al cielo que era final de clases y regresaba a su casa y esta vez si prometía que trabajaría en esa mentada canción, la presentación era ese viernes después de clases.

Pensar en el viernes siendo jueves la hizo sonreír ya estarían entonces en vacaciones que les daban por el día del aniversario del colegio(N/A: En este fic les dan la semana libre por la celebración.)

Iba tan absorta en su pequeña felicidad que no se dio cuenta que alguien la llamaba hasta que sintió la voz al par de ella.

-Mimi.

-Yamato…digo, Matt.

Dijo un poco sorprendida, ¿el chico a estas horas en el colegio? si él era de los primeros que se iban.

-Por poco y no te alcanzo ¿estas quedando sorda?-replicó Matt con un deje de molestia ya que la estuvo llamando y no le respondía.

La castaña inflo sus mejillas con enojo cosa que hizo que Matt sonriera, le encantaba hacerla enojar y más cuando lograba sacarle su lado de niña caprichosa y mimada.

-Si vienes a molestar, metete por el callejón de donde saliste.- respondió indignada.

-Si saliera de un callejón no saldría precisamente para molestarte.

Dijo con picardía mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante y la ceja levantada.

-Respeta, baboso.

Contestó la castaña mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo, pero en realidad tenia ganas de reírse, hace mucho que no hablaba con Matt a solas, desde que ella decidió no volver con él. Siempre que se veían y hablaban era cuando salían en grupo y cuando se encontraban en el colegio pero él y Tai eran como chicle y Sora y ella también, siempre estaban juntas así que…solos, solos no habían estado.

-Así es como me agradeces por escoltarte hasta tu casa.

Mimi se sonrojó por ese comentario, desviando la mirada. La estaba esperando…a ella; Matt no había hecho eso ni siquiera cuando fueron novios y si la llevaba a su casa era porque Tai le decía que no era correcto que su novia se fuera sola, pero Matt, nunca lo había hecho por querer, hasta ahora.

-Yo no te lo he pedido-dijo Mimi con voz seria mostrando su orgullo.

-Vamos, sé que te gusta que te acompañe hasta tu casa.

-Lo que era antes no es ahora, así que ve borrándote esa idea de que me gusta, porque eso era antes.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos decididamente mientras decía eso y Matt no supo que responder. Sí, sabía que las cosas entre ellos no eran como antes pero jamás pensó que la diferencia entre ahora y antes fuera abismalmente grande. La Mimi de antes jamás se hubiera atrevido a decirle ese tipo de cosas incluso si las sentía porque ella era de ese tipo de personas que no lastimaban, siempre pensaban en el qué sentirán los demás.

Mimi se arrepintió por haber usado ese tono, no era cómo que si Matt le estaba diciendo que él sabía que a ella todavía le gustaba. Él solo quería acompañarla a su casa, nada más, por los viejos tiempos.

Matt carraspeó para borrar ese incómodo silencio que se había formado después de las duras palabras por parte de la castaña.

-Bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué hay con ese chico Takumi?

-¿Takumi?

-Sí, él que te dio el regalo ¿Qué se trae contigo?

Matt trató de no sonar molesto pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario además de molesto sonó celoso. Mimi al notar esto puso una sonrisa malvada.

-Con que alguien esta celoso.

Sabía que podía bromear con Matt después de todo eran amigos y ella tenia que hacerse a la idea de que así sería para siempre.

-Por favor, ese niño no me llega ni a los talones.

Dijo con arrogancia.

Mimi comenzó a reír ante esto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Matt molesto, a él no le causaba gracia.

-Nada, nada. Dices que no estas celoso pero hablas mal de él y no lo conoces; lo juzgas por que es lindo conmigo y me da regalos.

-¿Te da regalos? ¿Ósea que ese no fue el primero? ¿Y tú se los aceptas?

Matt estaba al borde del espanto y la ira, definitivamente, debió dejarle las cosas claras a ese chico y no escuchar a su estúpido subconsciente que le daba la razón a su estúpido hermanito. _¡Demonios! ¡Ese Takumi se está ganando a un enemigo muy peligroso! _

-Sí, me da regalos y por supuesto que se los acepto.-respondió Mimi con obviedad.

-Pero ¿no sabes que con eso le estas diciendo que aceptas salir con él?

Dijo Matt subido de tono lo cual molestó a Mimi.

-En ningún momento le he dicho que saldré con él y aceptar sus regalos no es indicio de que lo haré, los acepto porque no se los puedo dejar tirados o rechazarlos.

Alzó la voz Mimi, no le gustaba que juzgaran sus acciones y mucho menos Matt que no tenía un historial muy limpio en cuanto a acciones.

-Pero a mi no me aceptas ninguno y a ese que acabas de conocer se los aceptas todos-se quejó Matt enojadísimo y sonrojado mientras desviaba su mirar a otro lado; para él era muy difícil expresar lo que sentía pero en ese momento poco le importaba, Mimi DEBÍA dejar de aceptar regalos de ese tipo.

Mimi se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras de Matt ¿le estaba reclamando? ¿Estaba celoso? Eso la hizo sentir entusiasmada pero…

-Basta ¿quieres? Tú y yo solo somos amigos y como dijiste, a él no lo conozco por lo que no quiero herir sus sentimientos rechazándolo.-dijo en un tono cansino (cansado).

Mimi paro en seco al no sentir a Matt a su lado, se volteo y miró a Matt con los puños apretados y cabizbajo. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Se sintió culpable por un rato por lo que quiso escapar de esa incomoda situación despidiéndose y entrando a su edificio ya que habían llegado.

-Matt gracias por…

-¿Quieres decir que como a mi me conoces puedes rechazarme y no va a doler?

Sí, se sentía horriblemente culpable. Mimi bajó la mirada.

-Matt yo no quise dar a entender eso, yo…

Se detuvo, ni siquiera sabia que decir solo quería que Matt la interrumpiera, pero eso no pasó.

-Explícame porque no estoy entendiendo nada-dijo Matt fijando su mirada directamente hacia Mimi, una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor pero al mismo tiempo una mirada de frialdad y enojo.

-…

-¡Dime! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta que ya no soy el mismo? ¿Qué hago para que entiendas que te amo?

Todo esto Matt se lo gritaba mientras ella abría los ojos de la sorpresa ¿Matt la amaba? Pero si el semestre ante pasado ni siquiera la miraba como una chica apta para ser su novia y ¿ahora la amaba? Era demasiado por un día, ella no podía con todo lo que Matt le estaba diciendo. Había decidido no volver con él y él venia y le decía "te amo" haciendo que su plan y fuerza de voluntad se fueran abajo. Tenia miedo, miedo de salir lastimada otra vez, y por la misma persona.

-Vete.

Dijo Mimi con los ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de explotar en llanto frente a él, lo que había jurado no volver a hacer.

-No me iré hasta que me des una respuesta.-dijo Matt decidido.

-¡YA DEJA DE SER UN MALDITO EGOISTA!

Le gritó Mimi mientras amargas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, no pudo pararlas, las limpiaba y más se multiplicaban.

-Vete-dijo en un susurro, cabizbaja-¿no ves que me haces daño? Vete… por favor.

Matt no quería marcharse, más que nada quería abrazarla y decirle que toda la vida no le ajustaría para arrepentirse por lo que le hizo. Pero ella tenia razón, era un maldito egoísta, él solo quería a Mimi a su lado porque con ella se sentía completo pero nunca pensó en ella, nunca pensó en que podría estar pasando por la mente de Mimi y que tal vez se sentiría estúpida si volvía a confiar en un ser tan egocéntrico como él o mejor dicho en la persona que ya la había defraudado una vez.

Matt se dio la vuelta un tanto arrepentido, no quería dejarla en ese estado pero se marchó, tampoco quería que la castaña sufriera a causa de su presencia. Mimi subió a su apartamento, se metió a su recamara y empezó a escribir mientras saladas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Ya sabía como hacer para que Matt entendiera lo que sentía.

-¿¡Preparados todos!-preguntaba una emocionada castaña a los participantes del evento de esa noche, todos asintieron con gran emoción y fueron a sus puestos.

-¿Kari? ¿Qué haces?

Su hermana lo miró un tanto sonrojada.

-La verdad es que quería apoyar a Sora de alguna forma así que esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Ser staff del evento.

-Ahh bueno, en ese caso continúa con tu trabajo.

El moreno se alejaba para entrar a una puerta en especial.

-Hermano y ¿tú que haces aquí? No esta permitido que el público vea a las estrellas del evento antes de comenzar.

Dijo Kari en un tono firme. Si que se tomaba su trabajo en serio.

-¡Llamaré a seguridad!

Tai palideció ante lo que dijo su hermana.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Pero soy tu hermano! y además también vengo para apoyar a Sora antes de que salga.

-Y también eres parte del público, el cual tiene prohibido ver a las estrellas antes del…

-Vamos Kari déjalo pasar, solo será un momento además, es por Sora.

La interrumpió TK mientras le guiñaba el ojo al decir lo último.

-¿Tú también?-pregunto Tai sorprendido.

-Eh pues, claro…emmm…ya sabes, para apoyar a Sora. (También estaba por Kari cough* cough* ;) )

Respondió TK nerviosamente ante la pregunta de Tai quien mentalmente se recriminaba por no ser tan inteligente como esos dos chiquillos. Era algo tan lógico, para poder estar cerca de Sora en momentos tan difíciles solo tenia que apuntarse para ser parte del staff y no se le ocurrió antes. _Si que eres idiota _le regañaba su mente.

-¡TK! ¡Kari! ¡Apresúrense, el primer numero de la noche esta por comenzar!

Gritó el líder del evento. Ambos jóvenes se despidieron inmediatamente de Tai para seguir con sus trabajos.

El castaño suspiró pesadamente mientras tocaba la puerta del camerino de Sora. La pelirroja abrió la puerta mostrando un rostro de indiferencia pero al darse cuenta que era Tai su corazón dio un salto y ella se sonrojo notoriamente por lo que se quitó de el paso para darle a entender a Tai que podía pasar y al mismo tiempo para esconder su sonrojo.

-No sabia que vendrías, pensé que estarías en tu asiento.

No se escuchó respuesta por parte del castaño a lo que la pelirroja lo miro curiosa.

-¿Tai?

Su castaño amigo estaba en trance. Jamás había visto a Sora tan hermosa, bueno, de por sí él ya la miraba tremendamente bonita con ese vestido blanco que entallaba perfectamente su cuerpo, parecía una diosa. Su corazón latía más fuerte y más rápido que la vez en la que Sora se despidió con un beso; Tai se alejó de su mejor amiga pelirroja unos metros, por miedo a que escuchara el latir de su corazón.

-Emm…yo, disculpa es que… estaba pensando ¿Qué decias?

-En realidad nada-río divertida-solo, me da gusto que hayas venido. Gracias.

Se acercó a Tai y lo envolvió en un abrazo, el cual el correspondió gustoso, pero después su emoción desapareció al escuchar un pequeño sollozo por parte de su amiga.

-¿Sora? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Dijo con tono preocupado mientras la alejaba y la miraba a los ojos.

-Lo siento, soy una tonta-río, desviando su mirada al suelo- es solo que siento una extraña sensación de emoción y nervios que se me hace difícil de controlar.

-Lo harás bien, ya veras. Eres Sora Takenouchi a ti todo se te da bien.

Tai le sonreía tiernamente mientras limpiaba una lágrima que estaba presurosa por salir de los ojos de su amiga ¿Qué se veía hermosa con el vestido? No, el verla con ese aire desprotegido hacia que se viera mil veces mejor que con ese vestido y le daba una sensación de querer protegerla…para siempre.

Al estar así ya no decían nada solo se miraban fijamente apreciando cada rasgo del otro que les encantaba. No se dieron cuenta que sus rostros estaban a una distancia muy comprometedora, a punto de rozar sus labios…

-¡Sora Takenouchi tu turno!

Grito una voz desde afuera mientras tocaba la puerta del camerino insistentemente.

Ambos se separaron abruptamente y súper avergonzados al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. _¡Rayos! _Pensaron al mismo tiempo por ser interrumpidos.

Sora dio un sonoro suspiro.

-Mi turno, deséame suerte.

-Te estaré observando.

Y con esto, salieron del camerino; Sora a punto de enseñarle a todos lo que llevaba dentro y Tai con sentimientos encontrados, sabía que Sora le gustaba pero nunca pensó que la pelirroja…lo había enamorado.

-¿Ese no era Matt?

Preguntaba una extrañada Kari mientras giraba su rostro para ver como aquel chico que creía que era Matt corría por los corredores del backstage para poder salvarse de una horda de chicas enloquecidas.

-Naah a mi hermano no le gustan este tipo de cosas.

Respondió TK indiferentemente mientras revisaba el horario de las participaciones. La pequeña castaña solo se encogió de hombros.

-De igual manera, tenemos que pedirle a seguridad que saque a esas locas.

Y ante este comentario los chicos rieron divertidos mientras iban camino a seguridad.

Ni siquiera se molesto en verificar en que camerino se había metido. Esa había sido una de las peores corridas de su vida ¡esas chicas sí que corrían! El rubio solo quería ir a camerinos a disculparse con Mimi por lo que había pasado la tarde anterior pero no contaba con que esas chicas estarían justo en los pasillos ¿haciendo? Quién sabe qué cosa; se supone que seguridad no debería dejar pasar a cualquiera y él casi fue desgarrado, por no decir violado, por chicas que nada tenían que ver con el evento.

-Me gustas, eso ya lo sabes, pero ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Esa voz, estaba seguro de haberla oído en algún lado. Se acercó lentamente para no ser descubierto, no quería arruinar una confesión amorosa, y al asomar su cabeza se encontró con Takumi. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras apretaba su puño con enojo ¡ese idiota le juraba amor a Mimi y se le estaba declarando a otra!

-Takumi

Esa débil voz, era inconfundible…esa chica, no era otra. Se asomó para poder observar la figura femenina, para asegurarse de su mayor temor, el conocía esa delicada voz…era Mimi.

No sabía porque pero su corazón se sentía chiquito al ver esa escena, nunca pensó poder soportar ver a Mimi con otro pero pensar y ver la escena con tus propios ojos era una cosa muy diferente. Se sentía morir, él se lo merecía. Merecía que Mimi se fuera con otro chico y ser olvidado por ella, él se había dado cuenta que la amaba, que ella era diferente a cualquier chica pero, lastimosamente, se había dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

_-Pero yo luché por ella._

_-No lo suficiente-_le recriminaba su subconsciente.

_-Pero…hice todo lo que pude…yo de verdad la quiero de vuelta._-se decía Matt con tristeza.

_-¿en serio crees que ella querría tan poca cosa como tú, teniendo a un caballero en frente de ella? Él le dará lo que tú siempre le negaste._

¡Suficiente! No le importaba lo que pensara de sí mismo él seguiría luchando hasta que Mimi le pidiera que se alejase de su vida, lo que por el momento no había sucedido, y el daría lo mejor de sí para que no sucediera. Quería formar parte de la vida de la castaña y no como su amigo.

Y antes de poder escuchar la respuesta por parte de la castaña, se levantó y salió del camerino. Necesitaba apresurarse si quería que Mimi volviera con él.

No sabía que decir estaba estática, sorprendida, horrorizada. En ningún momento pensó que el chico se le declararía, si bien recordaba semanas antes le había dado a entender que ella no podía corresponderle.

-Takumi…

-…

Lo miro a los ojos en forma de disculpa.

-No puedo corresponderte.

Por alguna extraña razón Takumi se miraba sorprendido, como si esperara otro tipo de respuesta.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

Ahora la que estaba más confundida era Mimi ¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir con eso de que si estaba segura? ¡Claro que estaba segura! No había hecho nada para demostrarle lo contrario.

-Emm…sí, estoy segura.-dijo mostrando confusión.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con nosotros este año?

La voz de Takumi se mostraba agitada, impaciente. No parecía el chico lindo que le entregaba regalos.

¡REGALOS!

En eso un recuerdo la golpeó fuertemente.

"_Sí, me da regalos y por supuesto que se los acepto" _

"_Pero ¿no sabes que con eso le estás diciendo que aceptas salir con él?"_

"_En ningún momento le he dicho que saldré con él y aceptar sus regalos no es indicio de que lo haré, los acepto porque no se los puedo dejar tirados o rechazarlos."_

¡Era una idiota! Y no solo se los aceptaba sino que HASTA LOS USABA (las joyas por que a veces le daba chocolates.)

-No, malentendiste todo.

Dijo Mimi apenada acercándose a Takumi para explicarle las cosas, pero él se alejó molesto.

-Según tú ¿Qué mal entendí?

Dijo notoriamente enojado y es que ya sabía que rumbo tomaría la conversación.

-Tú crees que aceptaba los regalos porque me gustabas.

-¿Creo?

-Sí, porque no me gustas-dijo la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada, era una estúpida y Yamato tenía razón, debió escucharlo desde un principio y evitarse todo este malentendido.

-Ya entendí, te aprovechabas de que era lo bastante estúpido y te quedabas con mis regalos mientras te reías de mí a mis espaldas.

-Nunca me reí de ti, pero no pensé que supondrías que por aceptar tus regalos te decía que sí. Te los devolveré.

-¿Entonces que debí suponer?

-Que los aceptaba para que no sintieras el dolor del rechazo-dijo Mimi mirando con una sonrisa de "compréndeme".

Takumi la miró con enojo.

-¡Pero al final fue lo mismo! nada más que si lo hubieras dicho antes me hubiera ahorrado los regalitos.

Dijo esto último con desprecio y sin más, salió del camerino dándole un portazo a la puerta como muestra de su enorme enojo.

Mimi se sintió mal pero no podía hacer nada solo bajar la cabeza y admitir que se había equivocado.

-¡Y ahora con nosotros, Sora Takenouchi!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y salió una hermosa pelirroja vestida de blanco, el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas pero la parte trasera era larga (N/A: Tipo el vestido con el que Sakura Card Captor hizo la obra de su colegio en la 2da película "la carta sellada" me parece que se llamaba así :D jejeje ) y lo había combinado con joyería azul celeste, para darle un toque de inocencia a su vestimenta.

Sora observó a su alrededor nerviosa, sus dos amigas castañas y TK estaban tras bambalinas haciéndole señas de "lo haras bien" "go, Sora", lo cual la animo. En el público pudo observar a todos sus amigos Izzy, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Matt y Tai haciendo relajo en forma de apoyo.

La música empezó y con ello su voz se alzó para dar comienzo a la letra de su canción que dejó a todos sus amigos encantados y a Tai desconcertado.

Momma never told me how to love  
>Daddy never told me how to feel<br>Momma never told me how to touch  
>Daddy never showed me how to heal<br>Momma never set a good example  
>Daddy never held momma's hand<br>Momma found everything hard to handle  
>Daddy never stood up like a man<p>

Tai no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba enojado ¿Por qué diablos Sora cantaba esa canción?

Mimi estaba impactadisima, la canción era inédita y si bien recordaba el profesor dijo que quería que sus sentimientos salieran a luz _Sora ¿eso es lo que en realidad sientes? _

I walked alone, broken  
>Emotionally frozen<br>Getting it on  
>Getting it wrong<p>

How do you love someone  
>Without getting hurt?<br>How do you love someone  
>Without crawling in the dirt?<p>

Al cantar esa parte de la canción quedo viendo a Tai quien al verse insistentemente visto, se sonrojó desviando la mirada. Sora se confundió un poco ante el gesto de su amigo pero siguió cantando lo que sentía, lo que vivía. 

So far in my life  
>Clouds have blocked the sun<br>How do you love, how do you love someone?  
>How do you love, how do you love someone?<p>

I was always the chosen child  
>The biggest scandal I became<br>They told me I'd never survive  
>But survival's my middle name<p>

I walked alone, hoping  
>Just barely coping<br>Getting it on  
>Getting it wrong <p>

Mimi no podía parar de llorar, se tapaba la boca mientras observaba a su amiga cantar. Todo lo que Sora había vivido y lo que aun vivía. Ella quejándose de sus padres por niñerías, como la ropa que a veces le negaban por sacar malas notas y Sora nunca se quejo de sus padres aun cuando estos no le habían dado el amor que merecía, que necesitaba. Sora era una gran persona que merecía el amor del mundo, siempre preocupándose por los demás y nunca había mostrado debilidad para que nadie se preocupara por ella.

How do you love someone  
>Without getting hurt?<br>How do you love someone  
>Without crawling in the dirt?<br>So far in my life  
>Clouds have blocked the sun<br>How do you love, how do you love someone?  
>How do you love, how do you love someone? <p>

Matt era uno de los amigos más cercanos a Sora y él comprendía su situación ya que ambos sentían lo mismo. Él la entendía perfectamente ¿Cómo amar a alguien si nunca has sido amado? Sora era una chica a la cual admiraba por su determinación, el verla ahí parada contando la historia en la que su padre las abandonó a su madre y a ella, sin derramar una sola gota de tristeza era admirable y respetable.

It's hard to talk  
>To see what's deep inside<br>It's hard to tell the truth  
>When you've always lied<p>

Nadie sabía que la pelirroja tenía tremenda voz, lo que dejo a la audiencia y amigos boquiabiertos.

Al escuchar esta parte de la canción Tai no pudo más, se levantó de su asiento con los puños cerrados, cabizbajo y se fue de ese lugar, no podía seguir observando cómo su amiga fingía, de nuevo. Él más que nadie sabía que las sonrisas de la pelirroja no eran del todo verdaderas y las únicas sonrisas verdaderas que había observado de Sora era cuando estaban juntos y eso era lo único que lo hacía sentir especial y diferente ante los ojos de ella. Que él sabia hacerla sentir.

How do you love someone  
>Without getting hurt?<br>How do you love someone  
>Without crawling in the dirt?<br>So far in my life  
>Clouds have blocked the sun<br>How do you love, how do you love someone?

How do you love someone  
>And make it last?<br>How do you love someone (love someone)  
>Without tripping on the past?<p>

Era su tormento, la pregunta que siempre se hacía y le daba miedo responder porque ¿qué tal que la respuesta fuese, el amor no dura y no se ama con la misma intensidad todos los días? Por eso prefería no saber la verdad, por eso no quería que Tai supiera sus sentimientos porque ¿Cómo los haría durar? Aunque sonara egoísta, sus padres tenían la culpa de que ella desconfiara en sí misma, que desconfiara de su capacidad para amar y ser amada.

So far in my life  
>Clouds have blocked the sun<br>How do you love, how do you love someone?  
>How do you love, how do you love someone, someone?<p>

El público hizo una gran ovación en pie, la canción les había encantado pero lo que más atrajo fue la intensidad del sentimiento con que Sora la interpretaba.

Sus amigos corrieron a abrazarla y a felicitarla por esa gran actuación, Mimi la abrazaba mientras le decía que era la mejor, que quería ser como ella de fuerte. Sora la entendió y le dijo que ella quería ser como Mimi divertida y valiente, porque Mimi mostraba lo que sentía. La castaña la miró confundida ¿Cómo ella era valiente si huía de todo? Sora le sonrío como diciéndole ya lo entenderás.

Al ser abrazada por todos sintió algo que faltaba, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Tai no estaba.

-Se marchó antes de que terminaras la canción.

Le explico Matt al ver que la pelirroja no dejaba de ver a todos lados insistentemente.

Sora no tuvo que escuchar más y salió corriendo en busca de Tai. Sabía que se había molestado por su canción, lo que no entendía era porque.

-Sora ¡espera!

Gritó Mimi al ver que su amiga salía corriendo sin dar razones. Iba a ir por ella cuando escuchó su nombre en altavoz. Era su turno.

-Escucha con atención.

Le susurró a Matt cuando paso a su lado. El rubio dejó su pose de chico malo ya que se sorprendió, esas palabras no se las esperaba.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte del fic! :D que les pareció? Bueno, muy bueno, mediocre.**

**Acepto desde halagos hasta tomatazos! ;)**

**A ver, a ver, recalquemos. La canción de Sora si que estuvo impactante pero aquí la cosa es ¿Qué onda con Tai que se va a mitad de canción? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo pero ha de haber sido duro para él escuchar esa triste letra donde Sora muestra lo que fue y lo que es.**

**La confesión de Takumi hacia nuestra castaña amiga! :O hahaha me dio risa porque Matt le advirtió y ella de "yo tengo la razón" no le hizo caso y pues así termina el pequeño protagonismo para nuestro Takumi que fue un esclavo más de la belleza de nuestra castaña (si que eres mala Mimi xD, aceptando regalos sin corresponder… bad, bad, bad)**

**Por cierto…lo que Mimi le dijo a Matt al oído "escucha con atención" ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Bueno es obvio para nosotros :P ¿que le dará a entender Mimi con su canción a Matt? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo va a reaccionar? De por sí ya se llevo el susto de su vida cuando Takumi se le declara a Mimi. Todo esto y más en el próximo cap. En dónde también resolveremos la incógnita de porque Matt se fue sin antes la respuesta de Mimi hacia Takumi -.- **

**Espero hayan disfrutado, nos leemos luego y no olviden dejarme un regalito (Reviews cough* cough*)...es mi cumple el Miercoles, please please, demen ese regalito! :D**

**Besos y abrazos atte. BlueFlo21 :***


	2. De los errores se aprende

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien.**

**Primero que nada mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme reviews me dio mucha alegría ver la acogedora aceptación que le dieron a esta continuación de "Clavo que saca otro Clavo".**

**Y les tengo una noticia ¡no se enojen por fa! ¿Sí? Hehehe. Este no será el último capítulo de este fic al parecer hice malos cálculos, yo como siempre confiando en mis "dotes matemáticos" sí, soy pésima en esa materia y yo prometiéndoles que este sería el ultimo capi, mil disculpas esta vez con más razón acepto los tomatazos.**

**La razón por la que este no es el último capítulo se debe a que llegué a las ¡31 páginas de Word! Sí, en estos momentos Word me odia, lo he explotado como nunca. **

**Siento que salió muy largo y aun me falta mucho por resaltar en las relaciones MIMATO y TAIORA y no quiero forzarlos a leer demasiado, además como dicen, el camino largo se disfruta más cuando lo recorres lentamente. Espero que este dicho también se aplique a mi historia. **

**Además me siento apenada por tenerlos tanto tiempo esperando así que como recompensa a su fidelidad y por ser buenas personas que me perdonaran el mal cálculo :D :D :D les dejo este capi que aunque no explica todo lo que pasa con estos chicos, les dará pistas del porque del comportamiento de estas personas alocados, cabezas grandes, pero por sobre todo, con un gran corazón :') hahaha :D así que sin más rodeos y atrasos **

**¡Buen Provecho! **

**PD: Responderé sus reviews al final de este capítulo. ¡Gracias!**

"_Escucha con atención."_

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente mientras buscaba asiento entre el público ¿A qué demonios se refería Mimi con eso? La angustia lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

Después de 5 minutos, al fin, la castaña salió al escenario con su pequeño vestido verde, que para su alegría y tranquilidad, cubría lo necesario. No le agradaría ver a todos esos ilusos babeando por Mimi más de lo usual.

La melodía de su canción comenzó a sonar. Sí que se sentía nerviosa; no por el público, o las luces que estaban completamente iluminándola, sino porque estaba a punto de decirle a Matt todo lo que debió decirle desde un principio, estaba a punto de expresarle como la hizo sentir en todo ese tiempo que mantuvieron un noviazgo falso, un noviazgo que para ella fue tan real y único.

El momento había llegado. Inhalo y exhalo para dar paso a lo que sería la liberación de su espíritu. Después de esto se sentiría aliviada, confiada, ya no tendría que llorar a solas en su almohada deseando que Matt supiera el dolor por el cual pasaba, el dolor que sentía porque aun y con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella lo amaba.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break the way you did  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**

Con esas pocas y expresivas líneas lo entendió todo. Mimi no regresaría. ****

**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>Not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>

Mientras cantaba cerraba sus ojos para encontrarse consigo misma unos meses atrás, en los que ella era tan risueña y procuraba el bien de Matt sin que este le agradeciera o aceptase sus regalos y cariños. Aun y con todos sus defectos ella siempre estuvo ahí para él.

Lo había entendido entonces, ella no había fallado en nada. Bueno, solo en una cosa, haberse enamorada locamente de un corazón que tenia dueña.****

**I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
>Every day of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<strong>

Se sentía tan impotente y estúpido en esos momentos. Tenía ganas de estrellarse contra una pared pero ¿Qué caso tendría? Ningún daño que se proporcionara el mismo remendaría sus errores y curaría el sufrimiento por el cual había hecho pasar a Mimi.

Ella lo miraba fijamente al abrir sus ojos, con esa mirada que solo denotaba tristeza, tristeza que él había causado. Esos recuerdos horrendos él los había causado y era tan egoísta como para pensar que Mimi regresaría.

**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>Not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad? No lo entendía. Se había prometido odiarlo después de romper la relación pero ahora era más difícil todo. No podía confiar en nadie, lo único que sentía seguro ahora, era lo que conocía. Ella era tan social, tan espontánea para con los demás pero ahora, esa chispa había desaparecido, ahora, su confianza no se la merecía ni el más bondadoso de la tierra porque si el que más amabas te hería ¿cómo podías esperar que al que solo conocías te protegiera? Sí, tenía miedo. Miedo de volver a ser tratada de la peor manera, pero lo peor era, el miedo a esperar que algún día eso cambiara. Ella había esperado y se había llevado la peor de las decepciones.

**I watched you die  
>I heard you cry<br>Every night in your sleep  
>I was so young<br>You should have known better than to lean on me  
>You never thought of anyone else<br>You just saw your pain  
>And now I cry<br>In the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<strong>

Cuando canto esta parte de la canción, una lagrima escurridiza logro escaparse de sus bellos ojos castaños, llevando consigo el recuerdo de un Matt en estado deplorable, llorando y repitiendo el nombre de su amada Yumi. Ella era muy joven para entenderlo, pero aun así lo que definitivamente entendía era que Matt amaba a esa chica. Recordaba esas noches en las que se acostaba a su lado para abrazarlo y transmitirle todo su amor, quería que su pena se fuera, quería darle todo de ella pero, no fue suficiente.

**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
>Because of you<br>I don't know how to let anyone else in  
>Because of you<br>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid**

**Because of you  
>Because of you<strong>

La melodía acabó, dando paso a una ovación de aplausos y gritos por parte del público y sus amigos. Ya se sabía por todo el colegio que Mimi Tachikawa tenía la voz más bella de todas pero, el verla ahí cantando con tanto sentimiento fue todo un privilegio.

La castaña no pudo ser parte de esta alegría. Inmediatamente al terminar no pudo más, tenía que salir de ahí pronto; no quería que sus amigos la vieran tan rota como se sentía en esos momentos. Había sido mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó. El que había dicho que era mejor cantarlo que decirlo, definitivamente había olvidado describir que la pena y el dolor eran mayor.

Caminaba solo, lejos de todo. Sus amigos lo habían tratado de convencer para que fuese a felicitar a Mimi pero sinceramente, no estaba de ánimos ¿Qué acaso no sabían que él era el causante de todo? Bueno, los digielegidos siempre habían sido así, todos se apoyaban independientemente de quien había hecho el que.

Matt les tenía mucho aprecio pero en esos momentos desearía que sus amigos lo odiaran más que a nadie, que le dieran la espalda y lo hicieran sentir como la basura que realmente era. Jamás se perdonaría haberle causado a Mimi tanto dolor. Había comprobado el dolor que le seguía causando al ver como la castaña lloraba mientras cantaba.

¿Qué acaso no podía hacer algo bien aun si lo intentase? Siempre que trataba de recompensarle algo a la castaña terminaba haciendo lo que más evitaba, sacar lo peor de él.

Esta remarcación de si mismo lo hizo recordar el peor día de su vida. El día que se dio cuenta cuánto daño causaba a Mimi, cuan egoísta era y cuanto la necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

**Flashback**

Todo estaba listo, saldría perfecto. Irían al cine, después al parque de diversiones y por último irían a comer al mejor restaurante italiano de Odaiba.

Matt se estaba esforzando para que todo saliera perfecto, lo que más trabajo le dio fue conseguir esas reservaciones en _La Mia Pasta_, pero gracias a Hideki, guitarrista de la banda, quien trabajaba en ese preciso restaurante logró convencer a sus generales de hacerle una reservación.

Dio un vistazo a su reloj de mano, las 4:25pm, Mimi llegaría en cualquier momento ya que la película empezaba a las 5:00pm y se habían quedado de ver en casa del rubio, pues el centro comercial quedaba cerca de su departamento.

El timbre sonó al instante en que Matt encendía la televisión para distraerse. Ese día estaba decidido a hacer sentir a Mimi como toda una novia. Era su decimo sexto cumpleaños, y tenía que agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, se imaginaba que salir con alguien que amas pero que al mismo tiempo ama a otra era de lo peor así que ese mismo día Matt estaba decidido a enamorarse de Mimi. Yumi tenía que desaparecer de su vida a como diera lugar y Mimi era en esos momentos su mejor amiga/novia y por alguna extraña razón, que lo avergonzaba y lo hacía sentir mal, aguantaba sus malos tratos cuando no estaba de humor. Pero eso sería historia porque desde ese momento, todo cambiaría para bien, estaba decidido.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento encontrándose con una hermosa castaña que llevaba puesto un jean oscuro y una camiseta amarilla pegada al cuerpo. Trató de darle una bienvenida pero ¿desde cuándo Mimi se había puesto tan guapa? ¿Guapa? Esa no era la palabra ¿Atractiva? Tampoco. ¿Hermosa? Mmm…siempre lo había sido pero, no sabía si era él o hasta ahora se daba cuenta que su novia tenía una figura única; esbelta, bien proporcionada conforme a su cuerpo, unas curvas bien diseñadas y una piel que a primera vista invitaba a ser tocada.

-¿Me dejaras pasar o vas a quedarte mirándome toda la tarde?

La risa de la castaña y su pregunta lo hicieron volver a tierra y un sonrojo, al verse descubierto, se posó en sus mejillas.

-Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.

Dijo Mimi mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y entraba al departamento. Se veía muy emocionada y se lo hizo saber al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón y empezaba a platicar de su día al levantarse; cómo su madre le había hecho un delicioso pastel y que su padre le había dado dinero en efectivo para que gastase en lo que quisiera. También le contó, con una sonrisa triste, que los digielegidos la habían invitado a salir pero que lo canceló ya que quería pasar todo el día de su cumpleaños con él.

-Así que espero que mi regalo valga la pena.

Concluyó la castaña con una sonrisa burlona. Matt sólo sonrió asegurándole que la sorpresa que le tenía iba a ser más de lo que se esperaba. Bueno, él también esperaba que a Mimi le gustase la sorpresa, se lo merecía.

-Aunque la verdad el simple hecho de poder pasar mis 16 contigo ya lo hace muy especial.

Mimi acortó la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios con los del rubio en un tierno beso.

-Emm…Mi…Mimi, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Dijo Matt mientras se alejaba de Mimi.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Hice algo mal?

La castaña se mostraba confusa. Matt había detenido el beso y se había alejado de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo por el estilo. Sí, el rubio había exagerado, se había sentado en el sillón que estaba frente al de Mimi. Pero no se iba a poder controlar. Sus pensamientos acerca de Mimi, en esos momentos, no eran los más puros y estaba seguro que si el beso tierno seguía, se convertiría en un beso de todo menos tierno.

-Digo que no…no creo que sea buena idea llegar tarde así que, vámonos. Iré por mi abrigo.

Se levantó inmediatamente del sillón con dirección a su habitación. Se sentía muy nervioso, y no precisamente por la sorpresa de cumpleaños. Mimi estaba demasiado bonita, no, bonita no era la palabra, si no, no estaría tan ansioso y nervioso. Mimi estaba deseable. Tan deseable que estaba a punto de hacerle conversaciones indecorosas. Él conocía a Mimi, era la chica más inocente que conocía, bueno en realidad era Kari; se retractaba, era la chica de 16 años más inocente que había conocido y él no se sentía el indicado para quitarle esa inocencia. Ese pensamiento lo molestó un poco. El no sentirse suficiente para alguien no estaba en su diccionario, es más, era al revés, las chicas no eran lo suficientemente buenas para estar con él. Pero ¡qué diablos! Llegaba esa castaña con su forma inocente y con ese cuerpo tan endemoniadamente bueno que no sabía si era siquiera legal tener esa cara tan angelical y ese cuerpo tan sexy.

_¡Alto! ¿En qué diablos estas pensando, Yamato Ishida? Compórtate, sí, es tu novia pero no, no puedes pensar así de ella. Ella jamás accedería a…a… ¡a basta! _

En esos instantes sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrazo que esos delgados brazos le proporcionaban. Él estaba de espaldas.

-Yama, no te enojes ¿sí? No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo.

La dulce voz de Mimi lo tensó un poco pero esas palabras lo tranquilizaron. La chica aun no sabía lo que despertaba en él en esos momentos.

-¿Encontraste tu abrigo?

Cuestionó Mimi al ver que su novio se había tardado mucho para ir a traer su abrigo. Rompió el abrazo y al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ayudarle a buscar su abrigo lo encontró en el suelo.

-Matt deberías ser más ciuda…

Sus labios se vieron prisioneros de los labios del rubio. Un beso lleno de fuerza y pasión. Dios sabía que él había hecho lo posible por contenerse pero es que el verla ahí con ese aire inocente y ese cuerpo de modelo que hace poco estaba pegado al suyo lo hizo perder la paciencia y se podría decir que el control lo había tirado por un barranco.

Con una mano sostenía su delgada cintura para pegarla a él y con la otra sostenía su mejilla. No supo ni cuándo ni cómo pero ahora la castaña estaba pegada en la pared y sus largas piernas se posicionaban alrededor de su cuerpo. ¡Vaya! ¿Cuándo Mimi haba aprendido a besar tan bien? Bueno no le importaba pero esperaba poder quedarse con el crédito.

Pensó que Mimi se opondría al sentir el beso posesivo que le había dado pero al parecer ella estaba dispuesta y sus pensamientos no eran tan diferentes a los que él llevaba en mente desde que la castaña había llegado.

Para mayor comodidad la recostó en su cama; sin romper los besos y mordiscos que la castaña le proporcionaba por todo el cuello y él sin dejar sus manos donde deberían, terminaron ambos sin sus respectivas camisas.

Los besos y caricias eran interminables. Matt besaba su cuello y ella solo podía dejar salir suspiros de satisfacción y una que otra risa traviesa. Recorría su ancha espalda sin restricciones mientras buscaba los labios del rubio pero al sentir que el rubio le desabotonaba el jean algo en su cabeza hizo click. Empujó a Matt con todas sus fuerzas y, ya que esté estaba sobre ella, cayó al suelo de lleno.

-Lo…lo siento yo no…esa no fue…no fue mi intención, sólo que yo…no creo que…

Se notaba que Mimi estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía que decir para excusarse de tan bochornoso comportamiento. Seguramente Matt pensaría que ella lo estaba provocando al jugar a medias con él pero ella no se sentía lista.

Si Matt no la amaba, él no podía esperar que ella cediera pero, entonces ¿Qué acababa de pasar hace unos momentos? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Pues si así era, no tenía nada de divertido.

-Lo siento ¿te encuentras bien?

Se asomó al borde de la cama para observar a Matt en el suelo. Ya que al querer excusarse él no había hecho replica ni nada, pensó que probablemente estaría muy enojado.

-Sí.

Respondió secamente. Al alzar la vista y observarla sonrojada y con su camisa tapando su casi desnudez, sintió un deje de ternura que lo hizo olvidar su repentino enojo o pensamiento de que probablemente ella estuviese jugando con él. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tal estupidez? Probablemente y ella le había seguido la corriente para que él no se enojase.

-Meems lo siento, no quería asustarte.

La castaña se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. Este acto tomó por sorpresa al rubio que solo pudo abrazarla igualmente y preguntarse el porqué de su comportamiento.

-Gracias al cielo, pensé que estabas enojado.

Se separaron y unieron sus miradas para después darse un pequeño beso. Beso que Matt intentó intensificar. La castaña rió nerviosamente, no sabiendo como persuadir a su novio que no era eso lo que ella quería. Sí, se le había abalanzado para abrazarlo sin ponerse siquiera la camisa pero eso no significaba que ella quería seguir con lo anterior. Se había dejado llevar pero ahora estaba muy alerta y consciente a lo que podría pasar. Y era eso precisamente lo que quería evitar sin enojar a Matt.

-Oye, emmm se…se nos va a hacer tarde para ir al cine deberíamos…

-No importa podemos ir más tarde- expresó el rubio despreocupadamente mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña.

-Matt, soy menor de edad ¿sabes? Mis padres me ponen hora de llegada aun, no podemos ir más tarde.

-Mjm-murmuró Matt concentrándose en bajar más allá del cuello de la ojimiel.

-Matt…-la castaña comenzó a moverse incomoda para dar a entender que aquello no era lo suyo, que no le agradaba, que hace momentos estaba cegada por una pizca de lujuria y curiosidad pero claro, esa curiosidad había perdido sentido al llegar la consciencia.

El rubio parecía no escucharle, parecía perdido en su mundo. Mundo en el cual lo único que importaba ahora era quitarse las ganas para así no ponerle tanta importancia a esa ruidosa castaña.

Al ver que Matt no tenía intención de detenerse hasta llegar a su objetivo, Mimi se puso seria y molesta ¿Qué se creía? Que porque ella estaba enamorada dejaría pasar todo lo que él quisiese.

-¡Dije que no!- Mimi alejó a Matt y se puso de pie-se nos hará tarde.

Su semblante serio hizo reír al rubio con arrogancia. Allí iba él otra vez a sacar lo peor de él. Mimi no lo sabía pero lo estaba lastimando, bueno, más que todo, estaba lastimando su hombría y eso era algo que él no podía dejar pasar.

-Vaya, ahora te haces la seria cuando minutos antes estabas dispuesta a dejarte hacer.

Mimi no sabía que decir ante esta cierta acusación.

-Desde el principio sabias que significaban esos besos apasionados. Además ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me quede a tu lado con un simple juego de manos sudadas? (1) Pues conmigo no funciona así, si quieres mantenerme a tu lado vas a tener que darme lo que se me antoje.

La castaña ni se inmuto por estas atrevidas confesiones. Claro que sabía que los chicos hacían eso solo que, no pensó que Matt fuese de ese tipo de chicos.

-Mira, yo no sé cómo era tu relación pasada, pero conmigo no funciona así.- la castaña se había armado de valor para decir esta corta oración y sentir de vuelta un poco de su dignidad perdida. Se estaba poniendo su camisa cuando Matt la cargó en brazos y la tiró en la cama.

-¿Estás loco?-preguntó Mimi molesta.

-Por ti-respondió Matt mirándola a los ojos- ¿Qué no entiendes?  
>Tachikawa, quiero ser el primero y el único. Él solo pensar que podrías ser de alguien más me pone de muy mal humor.<p>

Mimi quedo pasmada, no podía creer que el deseo que sentía Matt hacia ella fuese tan enorme que lo hiciera decir tantas incoherencias. Lastimosamente para Matt la castaña no pedía que él la deseara, ella quería que la amara.

-Te prometo que serás el único pero por favor ya basta con esto.

Dijo sin cambiar su tono serio.

-¿El único? ¿Pero qué pasó con el primero?

La empezó a besar con desesperación dejándola con poca respiración y sin poder decir una palabra.

-Matt…contro…contrólate- los besos que le proporcionaba eran interminables y Mimi lejos de sentirse querida se sentía perdida. ¿Quién era ese chico inseguro y donde estaba Matt? Se notaba a leguas la desesperación del rubio pero simplemente ya no quería sentirse solo.

-¡¿Puedes quedarte quieta?-gritó enfurecido. La castaña quedó inmóvil, el miedo la gobernaba y el rubio no parecía ni darse por entendido.

Recordaba momentos únicos con Yumi y lo que más extrañaba eran las noches en las que ambos se unían para demostrarse el amor que se juraban.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que Mimi le confirmase que él sería el primero y el único.

La castaña se movía incomoda pero Matt no era el mismo. Empezó a besarla con brusquedad mientras bajaba por su abdomen, Mimi no sabía qué hacer, le decía con un deje de temor que se detuviera, le confirmaba y prometía que él era el único pero la verdad era que ya ni sabía si quería que él fuese el primero.

Matt sintió como la castaña dejó de moverse pero aun así siguió. Al intentar quitarle el sujetador sus manos quedaron inmóviles al ver a la inexpresiva castaña debajo de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos estabas produciendo lágrima tras lágrima, interminables lágrimas que reprimían a toda costa el sollozo que quería salir de la boca de la ojimiel. Sus labios temblaban y notó que sus manos estaban cerradas en trémulos puños.

Agachó y posó sus dos manos sobre su cabeza mientras la movía insistentemente en negativa. Se alejó de Mimi y de su cama, salió de la habitación con un portazo dejando a una afligida castaña detrás.

¿Acaso había intentado hacer lo que pensaba? ¡No podía ser! Estuvo a punto de violar a Mimi ¡y a Mimi de todas las personas! ¿Por qué?

De pequeño se preguntaba por qué las personas buenas son las que más sufren y se acababa de dar cuenta que por imbéciles como él esas personas que se merecían lo mejor del universo, recibían lo inferior, lo malo, lo peor de este mundo.

Se lamentaba mil y una vez por no poder controlar su estúpida y frágil inseguridad. Era el cumpleaños de la castaña ¡demonios! Lo recordaría como el peor y gracias a él que nunca ha hecho nada por ella, esperen, si ha hecho algo por ella. Le ha hecho la vida un real infierno, una mierda completa.

La castaña salió de su habitación ya con su ropa propiamente arreglada. Caminó con paso rápido hacia la puerta de salida.

-Mimi

Ante la mención de su nombre la ojimiel tembló y cerró sus ojos pegándose a la pared. Matt alzó su mano para poder abrazarla pero la insistente titilación por parte de Mimi lo hizo detenerse sintiéndose una basura, sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo. Apretó el puño devolviéndolo al lado de su pierna.

-Yo…

-Debo irme-dijo con sobresalto Mimi.

-Pero tú regalo…

-No te preocupes podemos arreglar eso otro día.

Era evidente que no quería estar cerca de él ni un minuto más. Le tenía miedo, terror, ni siquiera lo podía ver a los ojos. La castaña se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta pero antes de salir sintió los bien formados brazos de Yamato abrazándola por la espalda.

Estaba temblando, él la podía sentir, Mimi ni se movía solo respiraba pausadamente tratando, tal vez, de buscar una forma para arreglar esta situación.

-No me dejes por favor…

Suplicó Matt con la voz temblorosa.

-No me dejes porque… te necesito.

Mimi no decía nada. Matt empezaba a temer que su error lo llevase a un rompimiento con la castaña. Hace meses romper con Mimi le hubiera causado lo mismo que tenerla o no pero ahora comprendía que era indispensable para él. La única que a pesar de amarlo escuchaba sin juzgar, sus pesares, sus odios, sus sueños, sus metas y su sufrimiento. A pesar de que su sufrimiento le causaba dolor a la castaña ella siempre se quedaba, nunca estaba ausente cuando él la necesitaba. Comprendía, ahora, que aun no la amaba pero había llegado a quererla y necesitarla demasiado para su propio gusto.

-Debo irme- Respondió Mimi inexpresivamente pero aun se podía sentir que su voz salía con dificultad- Déjame ir porque no creo poder resistir más tiempo.

Esa suplica con tanto dolor en su voz fue lo que hizo que Matt reaccionara. Le estaba causando más daño y como siempre, era cuando menos quería. La soltó pero en vez de irse Mimi se quedó ahí, dándole la espalda al rubio.

-¿Qué me has hecho Yamato?-comenzó a llorar-me has convertido en una estúpida masoquista.

Mimi se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. El corazón de Matt sintió padecer cuando vio a la castaña en tal estado. Gruesas lagrimas bajaban sin detenimiento por sus mejillas y ella trataba de hablar mientras hipaba y hacia lo posible para mantener los sollozos escondidos. Sus ojos eran dos orbes sin sentido, sin expresión y sin palabras, solo dolor.

-Déjame ir por favor. Deja de decir que me necesitas, que me quieres ¿Qué no entiendes que es peor que tu rechazo? Me hace querer seguir viviendo esta estúpida mentira en la que solo yo sufro. ¿Por qué?

-Solo quédate, no te vayas. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

Mimi solo agacho su cabeza para seguir ahogando su desesperación en llanto.

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto pero por alguna razón me quedo, siempre a tu lado, pero ya no puedo más. Por favor dime que no me quieres y que me aleje de tu vida.

-Te quiero, no te alejes de mi vida.

La castaña subió su cabeza sorprendida. Matt la abrazó diciéndole en el oído millones de disculpas y ella, como siempre, le confirmaba que jamás se iría.

**Fin Flashback**

No pudo evitar querer llorar al revivir ese amargo recuerdo. Pero algo había sacado de revivir tan horroroso tormento.

No se daría por vencido, él, que había hecho tanto mal, no pensaba reparar ni recompensar nada, eso ya no le importaba. Lo único que lo llevaba a recompensarla era lástima y no tenia lástima de una persona tan viva como lo era su Mimi.

Amaba a Mimi y no importaba si tenía que reconquistarla ciento veinte mil veces porque si al final lo conseguía, ese sería el comienzo de una nueva vida y todo lo demás solo sería un pasado que quedaría enterrado. Él se haría cargo que Mimi desconociera al Yamato de antes.

-Vaya con que aquí te encontrabas, y yo que estaba empezando a planear algo para hacerte pagar el haberte perdido mi show.

Confesó la chica con un puchero. El castaño soltó una fugaz sonrisa mientras posaba su vista sobre la castaña que se sentaba a su lado.

-Con que así se siente ¿eh?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Cuestionó el castaño confundido, con su mirada fija en las bancas que ocupaba la gente cuando él jugaba soccer.

-Me refiero a la grandeza. Tanta gente viendo, esperando lo mejor de ti. Así se siente estar del otro lado.

-Supongo, no puedo comparar, nunca he estado del lado del público.

Sonrió Tai con suficiencia.

La castaña rió ante la cara que puso su amigo al soltar ese comentario. Vaya él si sabia sacar lo mejor en los peores momentos.

-¿No deberías estar celebrando tu perfecta presentación?

Dijo Tai en tono de broma sacando el sarcasmo que lo caracterizaba.

-¿No deberías estar con Sora?

Contraatacó Mimi con una sonrisa burlona.

-Touché.

Dijo el castaño con notable tristeza.

-Lo siento.

Ese semblante de tristeza no paso desapercibido por Mimi que se regañó mentalmente por sacar una broma así en momentos como esos.

No sabía que había pasado entre Sora y Tai, solo sabía que cuando no estaban juntos era porque algo no iba bien.

-No te disculpes-respondió el castaño bajando la cabeza- además tienes razón, debería estar con Sora en estos momentos, pero…ella, no quiero verla, no por el momento.

Mimi se sorprendió. Esto iba más allá de lo que conocía ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos para que Tai no quisiese ver a su amiga? Las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran de 0.0001% pero vaya que el destino si juega con nuestras vidas.

La castaña se río. Pensar en eso de las probabilidades no era lo suyo, ella sabía que ni siquiera eran dignas de su atención. Odiaba las probabilidades, siempre terminaban siendo las menos alcanzadas cuando más las necesitabas y las más presentes cuando menos querías que aparecieran.

-Malditas probabilidades ¿eh?

-Estoy empezando a creer que estás loca.

Los castaños estallaron en risas. Mimi por sus pensamientos ilógicos y Tai porque…porque, bueno en esos momentos amargos necesitaba al menos reír un poco.

Al terminar las risas sus miradas se cruzaron dando paso a una sonrisa de comprensión. No sabían por lo que pasaba el otro pero fuese lo que fuese lo que tenían presente es que estaban para apoyarse.

-Amor no correspondido. Sí que somos la mala suerte personificada.

Dijo el castaño con gracia.

-Amor-soltó Mimi con asco-Ni las matemáticas me dan tantos problemas.

Refutó la castaña haciendo que su compañero riera ante este tonto pero cierto comentario.

-Meems estoy empezando a creer que…

-Deberíamos empezar una relación.

Concluyó Mimi la frase de Tai. Ambos se miraron seriamente para después estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Sí claro! Yo andando con la reina del rosa.

-¡Ja! Y yo saliendo con el descerebrado capitán de soccer. No es bueno para mi reputación de niña bien.

Lo único que podían sacar sus pesares mientras estaban juntos eran las ironías y sarcasmos. Insultándose para sentir que no toda la alegría estaba perdida.

La batalla de insultos terminó en guerra de cosquillas. Mimi se encontraba debajo de Tai, esté haciéndole cosquillas en la parte de las costillas. La castaña gritaba y pataleaba de la risa al mismo tiempo que pedía ayuda, Tai solo se reía por las caras que hacia la castaña al reír.

-¿Tai?

La presencia de una tercera persona se hizo presente, sacando de sus actividades a los castaños que se encontraban en una situación muy comprometedora.

Tai dejó su maniobra de cosquillas mientras se apartaba del cuerpo de su castaña amiga.

No pasó desapercibida por Mimi esa lamentable escena. Sora, se notaba que había corrido con todas sus fuerzas ya que estaba tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, y el rostro de Tai, al ver a Sora, cambio drásticamente al de hace unos minutos. Estaba serio.

-Iré a festejar con los chicos.

Dijo Mimi al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y lista para retirarse.

-No Meems, ya me relajé lo suficiente-miró fugazmente a Sora para devolver su mirada a la nada-me voy.

-Tai

Sora lo llamó con un tono triste en su voz y el paró en seco pero sin voltear.

La actitud de su mejor amigo la lastimaba mucho y no poder conocer el motivo de su enojo la ponía aun más triste.

En cambio, Mimi se encontraba avergonzada. Ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, se imaginaba que era difícil para los dos hablar de sus problemas si ella estaba ahí de entrometida pero cuando iba a decir algo para alivianar el ambiente y después marcharse sigilosamente, el castaño tomó la palabra pero, tengan por seguro que si Mimi hubiese sabido que el cabezón de Tai iba a soltar tan lastimeras palabras hacia su mejor amiga hubiese interrumpido su idiotez. Pero lo que dijo la dejó igual de sorprendida y desconcertada como a su mejor amiga pelirroja.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-dijo con un tono de voz duro-así que no me busques Sora.

Se volteo para observarla y aunque su mejor amiga se miraba lastimada y a punto de llorar, con mucho dolor en su corazón, le dijo las siguientes palabras.

-Quiero estar solo, si hubiese querido verte no me hubiese levantado en medio de tu presentación. No quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos a ti.

Soltó esas frías palabras con puro odio y veneno y enojo en su mirada. Salió del campo con los puños apretados y la mirada baja. Sus ojos estaban nublosos, en esos momentos, se odiaba a sí mismo.

Sora ni cuenta se dio cuando saladas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla. Ese no era Tai. Tai jamás le diría esas horribles palabras. Él jamás le diría que la quería lejos y mucho menos la miraría de esa manera tan despectiva. Escuchaba como Mimi gritaba el nombre de Tai, se notaba molesta pero él ni siquiera miró atrás.

-Sora, no sé qué paso entre ustedes pero esto no es culpa tuya-reconfortó Mimi a su amiga mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja- y además si lo fuese el idiota de Taichi no tiene derecho a hablarte de esa manera.

Concluyó la castaña muy enojada y con los brazos cruzados. Tai había sido muy injusto con Sora.

Podía ver en los ojos de su mejor amiga que estaba dolida y también pudo notar un deje de confusión en su mirada ante la actitud del moreno mientras le gritaba esas fuertes palabras.

-Mimi yo no…no sé que hice mal.

Se lamentaba Sora mientras las lágrimas bajaban sin cesar.

-Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

Por una milésima de segundo la actitud de Sora la tomó por sorpresa. Primero se mostraba indefensa, llorando por su mejor amigo y lamentándose al no saber qué carajos había hecho mal y ahora; se limpiaba las lágrimas y ponía una mirada retadora.

-Taichi Yagami va a tener que explicarme de qué se trata toda esta basura.

Y con eso, salió del campo de soccer con dirección en busca del mejor amigo más idiota que pudo haberse conseguido.

La castaña sonrío ampliamente mientras pequeñas risas se le escapaban de los labios. Así era su mejor amiga y le encantaba poder estar presente en las diferentes facetas de mujer fuerte y sensible que mostraba la pelirroja. La amaba, amaba que fuese como era.

**Sora's POV**

Salí del campo de soccer lo más rápido que pude. Estaba enojada, muy enojada… pero aun y con todo el enojo de mi ser, las lágrimas no paraban de salir y esas no eran lagrimas de enojo, eran lagrimas de tristeza.

Tai me había tratado de la peor manera posible y ese no era el problema, el problema era que había sido tratada así por mi mejor amigo, por la persona a la que amo.

Trataba de acelerar el paso pero la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar buscando, ni siquiera había salido del campo y ya mi consciencia me estaba "alentando" con que ni lo intentara, no encontraría a Taichi.

Y para empeorar el asunto las estúpidas lágrimas hacían que mi vista fuese borrosa. Dejé de correr para poder llorar tranquila, sin agitarme o apresurarme.

No había salido de las instalaciones del campo de soccer, pero, es que…salir significaba tener esperanzas por encontrar a Tai. Y después de lo que había pasado, esperanza era lo último que quería sentir en esos momentos.

¿Mi determinación por querer saber qué era lo que pasaba con Tai? ¿Qué donde estaba? No lo sé, creó que mientras corría se deslizaba. Me reí un poco ante este pensamiento, que tonta soy, bueno… de llevarme tanto con Tai algo se me había tenido que pegar ¿no?

Recordé su sonrisa cuando me miraba y las veces que me apoyaba y que me hacía sentir mejor cuando todo estaba mal. Ya ni siquiera distinguía en cuál de esas veces fue que dije "ese es" o "él es el indicado".

¿Por qué Tai?

Me apoye en la pared del pasillo y poco a poco, usando la pared como mi soporte, me senté en el suelo. Escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos y mis piernas e hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, llorar y empezar a mentalizarme que Tai no volvería, ya no era el indicado; no porque yo no quisiese pero porque él así lo había querido, y es que… era obvia, ahora, él me odiaba.

**Tai's POV**

Al cambiarme de ropa salí de los casilleros a paso lento, de todas formas ¿Qué caso tendría apresurarse?

Mientras caminaba me imaginé que los demás estarían buscándonos ya que ni Sora ni Mimi estaban con ellos y pues yo, era obvio que tampoco.

Me sentía más relajado. Golpear esos casilleros era justo lo que me había recetado el doctor para librar el enojo, estrés o lo que sea. Pero pensándolo bien, libero más estrés cuando golpeo a Yamato. Ahora, ¿Dónde estará ese intento de ser humano?

Suspiré. La verdad es que mejor me voy a mi casa, no tengo ánimos ni para pelear con Yamato.

El tema de Sora era muy delicado y si los chicos me veían llegar sin ella empezaría la preguntadera y me conozco, mi enojo era lo que respondería cualquier pregunta.

Me sentía como basura, nunca había tratado a Sora de esa manera y ¡Hey! Soy un completo idiota. Elegí el día "perfecto", la razón "perfecta" y la forma "perfecta" de hacer las cosas.

Era un completo pendejo. Sora ni siquiera sabía porque la evitaba, es más ¿acaso sabia que la estaba evitando? ¡Argh! Era obvio que no.

No me podía sacar de la cabeza su rostro mientras le gritaba todas esas barbaridades. Sí es que era un completo imbécil. Y ahí venia de nuevo, el enojo.

Restregué mi cabello con ambas manos en respuesta a mí frustración, y después las pase por mi cara. Imbécil, me dije a mí mismo.

Jamás debí decirle esas cosas a Sora, ella pasando por un mal momento al mostrarse tal y cual es frente al público y vengo yo y pongo la cereza en la punta del helado de sus problemas.

Hmmm… helado, pensándolo bien no me vendría mal un poco en estos momentos. Además aun no he cenado.

¡Argh! ¡Qué estupideces digo!

¿Sora que hice? ¿Qué te hice?

¿Qué nos hice?

De repente y sin pensarlo todo mi enojo se convirtió en preocupación pero a pesar de ello, sonreí. Era ella la única que podía cambiar mis estados de ánimo tan repentinamente.

**Normal POV**

Caminaba a paso apresurado…bueno, no, mejor dicho; corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Debía salir y encontrar a Sora, decirle que lo sentía y que se había comportado como un completo idiota. Además, no sería difícil identificar ese pelo de zanahoria que solo su mejor amiga poseía.

Entrecerró los ojos para afilar la mirada, preparándose para la multitud que vería al salir del pasillo, pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Era un bulto anaranjado, bueno desde su ángulo solo se podía observar el pelo del bulto, que subía y bajaba entrecortado por culpa de los sollozos.

Eran débiles pero audibles, muy audibles para el castaño que los había causado.

**Sora's POV**

¿Han visto a los bebés que de tanto llorar les da sueño? Bueno yo soy justamente como esos bebés.

No sé cuantos minutos he estado llorando pero estoy cansada, de todo. De esperar encontrar a Tai a mi lado y de estar sentada en ese lugar y en esa posición.

Quería controlar mis lágrimas para así poder irme a casa, además no quería ver a nadie. Los chicos lo entenderían, solo esperaba que no se preocuparan demasiado, además, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Tai y yo.

Al alzar mi vista del escondite que cree con mis piernas y brazos, extrañamente una mano estaba extendida hacia mí. La miré por unos segundos no confiando en agarrarla. Al final lo hice.

Gravé error. Al subir la mirada no era otro que Tai ¿y qué diablos le pasaba con esa mirada tierna que me dirigía? Hace rato él era el que gritaba que no me quería ver ni en pintura y henos aquí, viéndome de esa manera. Es una cínico.

Con lo poco de orgullo que me quedaba, lo miré con indiferencia y solté su mano ayudadora como si quemase. Me dirigí a la salida mientras él decía mi nombre, hasta que me agarró de la muñeca obligándome a verlo.

-Oye, llevo rato llamándote ¿Qué te ocurre?

¡Oh, no! Imbécil. Ahora se las hacía de imbécil. Después de todo lo que me gritó ¡Me había hecho llorar como nunca y se hacía el inocente!

Estaba tan enojada por esa pregunta que ni le respondí. Traté de soltarme de su agarre pero el muy condenado no me dejo ir así que tuve que abrir la boca para regresarle sus palabras.

-Suéltame, no quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos te quiero ver a ti Tai.

Nuestras miradas se miraban retadoras después de mis palabras y así nos quedamos por largo rato.

-Kari ¿Qué ocurre?

La pequeña castaña llevaba ratos ignorando sus preguntas y aportando con monosílabos a cada conversación.

No recibió respuesta. Suspiró y decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos al ponerse en frente de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo TK?

Cuestionó Kari ante el repentino acto del rubio.

-Eso mismo te pregunté hace un momento ¿Qué te preocupa Kari?

TK tenía un semblante serio y preocupado y Kari solo pudo sentirse apenada al ser la causante del estado de su mejor amigo así que con voz débil y cabizbaja respondió.

-Es Taichi. Vi que salió cuando Sora estaba cantando y la verdad es que no parecía muy contento.

TK sonrió tiernamente ante esta pura e inocente preocupación. Kari era la chica más noble que conocía y por eso es que era capaz de atreverse a admitir que la amaba, pero claro, no frente a ella.

Este pensamiento hizo que su cara se tornara de un color rojizo, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Kari.

-TK ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Estas rojísimo!

Kari puso una de sus manos en la frente del rubio y la otra la colocó en su frente, midiendo ambas temperaturas.

-Mmm…que raro, estas normal.

Dijo la castaña pero sin dejar de mostrar su preocupación.

-Tranquila Kari, estoy bien, me pasa a menudo-dijo nerviosamente mientras retiraba la delicada mano de Kari de su frente-Volviendo con lo de Tai…

Kari lo miraba con atención.

-No te preocupes si es algún problema con Sora, seguro que lo resolverán. Son los mejores amigos ¿no? Además han tenido alguna que otra pelea y siempre lo olvidan y vuelven a como antes.

TK habló con mucha seguridad haciendo que Kari adquiriera la misma seguridad también.

-Tienes razón. Gracias TK.

Agradeció la castaña regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. TK solo pudo musitar un "de nada" mientras desviaba la mirada de la castaña. Con esa sonrisa capaz y se le escapaba una que otra palabra que no estaba listo para decir.

-Sí, en estos momentos deben estar divirtiéndose y preparándose para ver los juegos artificiales.

Dijo risueña la castaña mientras se dirigía con su mejor amigo hacia el lugar donde darían el último y gran espectáculo de la noche. Los juegos artificiales.

**Sí lo sé, súper largo ¿no? Espero que el ardor de ojos por tanto tiempo en la compu haya valido la pena :D de verdad que sí.**

**Bueno, hablemos un poco acerca del capi. **

**:O la canción que Meems le dedico a Matt. Pobre, se ha de haber sentido de lo peor y claro los digielegidos ya me imagino lo han de haber quedado viendo para ver su reacción una que otra vez. Son unos metidos unos bellos metidos hahaha xD han de haber dicho "la cosa esta fea" así como nos ponemos todos a cuchichear cuando a alguno de nuestros amigos le pasa algo "Uuy ¿Cómo se irá a sentir?" "¿le decimos algo o no?". Bueno lo bueno es que como Matt es alguien maduro y se ha ganado experiencia lo supo sobrellevar ;)**

**Ahora, con Tai. Bueno yo también tengo ganas de ahorcarlo por lo que le hizo a Sora pero era necesario, para que se sintiera mal y corriera a los brazos de su amor…digo…ehmm… de su mejor amiga.**

**Awww! Me encanto la parte en la que Mimi y Tai bromeaban pero ADORE la parte de Kari y TK son tan lindos. Hahaha hmm y TK solo de querer acosar a la pequeña e inocente Kari ¡pero que sepa que tiene quien la defienda! -.- así que cuidadito.**

**Ehmm…chicos creo que también en este capi se dieron cuenta lo malísima que soy para narrar partes calientes :$ :$ ¿Dónde me escondo? ¡Qué pena! Sí, soy de esas viejitas que piensan que "ese tema" es tabú :$ ¡Enlighten me please!**

**Siempre digo "uuy muy subidito de tono esto, mejor lo cambio a esto". Así que siéntanse libres de decirme "eres pésima para el lemmon, ni lo intentes". Y eso que ni siquiera fue lemmon! Haahhaha xD soy una gatastrofe como en Shrek xD Bueno espero sus reviews y ahí me dejan su puntuación o critica en cuanto a mi desempeño en las escenas calientes. Aunque sé de antemano que tengo que tomar clases de eso.**

**¡No me malentiendan! No sería del modo práctico, empezaría a leer libros. Hmmm ya sé lo que estaban pensando sus mentes cochambrosas! Hahaha mentira, mentira. Bueno sin más, muchísimas gracias por leer y los espero en el próximo capítulo que trataré de publicar lo más tarde el viernes de la otra semana. Esta que viene voy de viaje así que cuando no me este divirtiendo, nadando o comiendo, me divertiré escribiendo ;)**

**See you soon guys! ;)**

_**Review Mail**_

**Sorita-san: **Hey! Me alegró que te haya gustado y que hayas leído las dos historias ¡que lindaaa! *.* Se me hace ilusión, ya hasta me siento escritora y nada que ver xD hahahaha. Gracias por las felicitaciones :D y sí me llegó el regalito ;) hahahaha me encantó!

Con la parte de Tai, yo también me divertí mucho escribiéndola incluso cuando le di una re leidita hahaha me dije  
>"¿De dónde salen esas payasadas?" y créeme que aun no lo sé :S.<p>

Espero que te guste este cap y lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Saludes y nos vemos pronto! :*

**MissPerfectLunaStar: **Hola! Gracias por el review MissPerfect y como lo prometido es deuda aquí te traje el otro cap. Sí un poco tardecito hehehe n.n' En este cap agregue parte de lo que querías ver, los pensamientos de Matt. Déjame decirte que me alegra que hayas hecho un pedido para este cap. Fue de mucha ayuda para poder realizarlo ya que así ponía lo que cada uno pensaba así que Thanks! :D nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Saludes y besos :*

**Liz:** Hola Liz! Gracias por las felicitaciones. Me encanta que te haya gustado y aquí te dejó este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado igual o mucho más que el pasado! :D Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis historias! :D como le dije a Sorita-san me hace ilusión. También gracias por el halago hehehe :$ aunque siento que aun me falta más para poder escribir como espero pero haré lo posible por lograrlo y traerles mejores historias y con contenido y trama más largo. Y hey! Noté en tu mensaje que tienes mucha emoción y por ahí se empieza para escribir. Así que espero que te animes a crear algo y te aseguro que con gusto te leo ;) Saludos :*

**Lola:** Hola Lola! Muy original tu nombre me gusta! :D Lola…lola…lola! Hahaha ya vas a decir que estoy loca pero me gusta cómo suena! :P

Qué emoción que te hagas muchas preguntas! Ya que eso muestra que le estas poniendo bastante atención a la comida! :D y eso me alegra! En cuanto a las preguntas no sé si este cap responde completamente tus preguntas o las responde a medias pero dalo por seguro que el próximo que será el final, espero, se responderán todas tus intrigas. Tan tan taaaan! :D Saludos :*

**Clau:** Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y pido disculpas a ti y a todos los lectores por tardar tanto, no hay excusa pero espero que este capítulo haya llenado ese vacío que deje por meses así que saluditos y gracias por el review! :D :*


	3. El Fin es sólo el Principio

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo! :'( y sin más les pido disculpas por la tardanza, sin excusas ya que no quiero atrasarlos y quiero que disfruten plenamente de la lectura. Gracias por estar conmigo en este recorrido corto pero amplio del fic y por apoyarme y animarme a continuar. Espero que les gusté y que se animen ustedes también a crear sus propias historias! :D **

**¡Provecho! **

::…

::…

::…

-¡He dicho que me sueltes!-Sora forcejeaba para así poder conseguir su libertad lejos del cabeza dura de Tai. ¡¿Qué se creía?! ¡Era un cínico! Primero le deseaba hasta del mal que se iba a morir y quien sabe por qué y ahora… ¡Ahora! Se dignaba a hacerse pasar por la victima preguntando porque lo trataba de aquella manera. Definitivamente estaba loco, pero no, Sora Takenouchi no se la iba a dejar tan fácil incluso si éste rogaba por su perdón.

En cambio, Tai no decía ni una palabra y se limitaba a observar a su prisionera seriamente. No tenía pensado soltarla pero tampoco quería que Sora se sintiera obligada a estar con él. Su único propósito era que ella escuchara lo que tenía para decir pero a cómo iban las cosas, no iba a ser posible lograr su cometido. Sí, la había cagado, lo admitía, era un completo idiota pero se sentía más idiota por el hecho de no poder decir ni una palabra de disculpa, observar como luchaba por alejarse de su lado lo hacía cuestionarse si alguna vez lo perdonaría por decirle cosas tan hirientes. Además, era la primera vez que la pelirroja no quería escuchar sus disculpas, era la primera vez que ella lo ignoraba de esa manera tan cruel, con tanta indiferencia. ¡Diablos! Odiaba ese nuevo sentimiento ¿Qué acaso Sora no pensaba escucharlo?

Al sentir como Sora desistía de seguir luchando por librarse de su fuerte agarre, comenzó.

-¿Ya terminaste?

La Takenouchi lo ignoró olímpicamente concentrando su mirada en la salida, que parecía ser más importante que su pregunta.

-Sora, lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal solo que no sé, me sentía pésimo y bueno…la pagué contigo.

Sora seguía concentrada en la salida y ni siquiera respondía a su disculpa.

-Sí que soy un imbécil ¿eh?

Confesó el Yagami mientras suspiraba y hacia su inconfundible gesto de poner su mano sobre su nuca.

-Sí, lo eres.-contestó Sora pero sin fijar su mirada en él.

¡Aleluya! Ahí estaba la primera palabra por parte de su amiga. Bueno, no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar pero por algo se empezaba.

-Ahora ¿puedes soltarme?-cuestionó fríamente la pelirroja, aun sin dirigir su mirada hacia Tai.

-¿Qué no piensas perdonarme?

La pregunta por parte del moreno la tomó por sorpresa. Esa misma pregunta era la que estaba causando un tsunami en su cabeza. La había herido demasiado y no tanto las palabras dichas sino la forma en las que las había escupido; con tanto odio y resentimiento, esos sentimientos que jamás pensó serian dirigidos hacia ella por parte de su mejor amigo.

-Ya déjame ir, sabes que a mi mamá no le gusta que llegue tarde-estas frías palabras salieron con dificultad. No aguantaba más, el simple hecho de recordar como Taichi le había hablado, algo que no había pasado ni en sus más terribles pesadillas, la hacía temblar de dolor y decepción. Las lágrimas ya habían empezado a salir de sus rojizos ojos.

-Sora escucha por favor-dijo Tai con voz suplicante al mismo tiempo que aflojaba su agarre.

Sora se dio la vuelta y lo que Tai vio fue suficiente para soltar completamente a la pelirroja de su agarre. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por las sonrojadas mejillas de su mejor amiga, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y lo miraba como si se le iba a tirar encima a darle la paliza que se merecía.

Sora se acerco y empezó a dar leves golpes contra el pecho de Tai repitiendo una y otra vez "¿Por qué Tai?". Sus puños trataban de agarrar las fuerzas para golpearle como se merecía pero no respondían, simplemente estaban siguiendo la corriente a su corazón que no quería seguir en esa situación. Sí, su incoherente corazón quería perdonarlo pero ¡ella no quería eso! Ella quería que le costase conseguir ese perdón.

-Te odio-concluyó Sora dejando de golpetear al pecho de Tai que recibía los golpes con una bienvenida, sabía que se merecía más que eso.

Takenouchi comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara y cuando iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, el fuerte agarre de Tai la detuvo abrazándola a su pecho y reconfortándola con palabras tiernas.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Taichi?-cuestionó Sora aun escondida en el pecho de su mejor amigo-no recuerdo haber hecho nada para merecer esas palabras tan crueles, te odio.-dijo dándole otro leve golpe en el pecho. Ante este gesto el castaño sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué esperabas después de esa horrible canción?-dijo con obviedad.

-Ya veo…no te gusta como canto.-dijo Sora tristemente entendiendo todo.

-No, no me estas entendiendo-Tai puso su cabeza sobre la de la pelirroja mientras la seguía abrazando- Me encantó como cantaste pero esa canción…-suspiró-no me la esperaba. Sora permaneció callada incitándole a continuar sin saber que para el castaño confesar aquello que tanto tiempo había escondido era difícil.

-Esa canción me enojo bastante, por eso me fui.

-¿Por qué te…

-Porque me hiciste sentir que había fallado. Fallé en protegerte, fallé en hacerte sentir la chica más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y pues al menos pensé en no fallar en hacerte sentir querida, pero adivina, fallé en eso también. Pensé que no tendrías que seguir fingiendo para no preocupar a los demás pero al parecer, como dijiste allá arriba, tienes que fingir una sonrisa. Créeme no trataba de hacerte olvidar pero al menos esperaba que confiaras en mí, que me contaras que sucedía.

Al decir estas palabras Tai se sentía morir, su mejor amiga sufría tanto y todos estos años el se dedico a hacerla sentir feliz y hoy se daba cuenta que nada de lo que hizo había funcionado. Se sentía tan enojado, por eso sentía enojo hacia ella, la sentía tan mal agradecida al no darse cuenta todo lo que él hacía y estaría dispuesto a hacer por ella…por Sora, la chica que amaba. Sora sabía de antemano sus sentimientos por ella y a pesar de eso, nunca le dio una respuesta o alguna pista que lo animase a confesársele por eso y más estaba enojado con ella pero al verla en la cancha después de decirle todas esas hirientes palabras se dio cuenta de todo. La cara triste y pérdida de su mejor amiga le confirmó lo que ya sabía, Sora tenía miedo y él también lo tenía. La diferencia era que Tai tenía miedo a ser rechazado y el miedo de Sora era que todo fuese diferente con el pasar de los años.

-¿Tai?

La dulce voz de Sora lo sacó de sus cavilaciones para así fijar su mirada en ella, sin soltarla de su abrazo.

-Dime-respondió.

Sora levantó la cabeza para así poder mirarlo fijamente y al darse cuenta de la poca distancia entre ellos se sonrojó y desvió la mirada pero en ningún momento intento romper el abrazo.

-No te odio-dijo aun con la mirada desviada.

Ante eso Tai solo murmuró un "lo sé" para después separarse de su amiga al ver lo incomoda que se encontraba.

-Entonces me per…

Los labios que atraparon sus palabras interrumpieron la oración. Tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa que aquel inesperado beso le había causado. La chica frente a él tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Con mucho pesar y sin poder disfrutar el beso Tai la separó de él cuidadosamente.

Sora lo miró confundida y con pesar en su mirada ¿Qué acaso no la quería? ¿Por qué la había apartado?

-Discúlpame un momento-pidió Tai mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de Sora. Lo que ocurrió hizo que Takenouchi se sintiera aun más o igual de perdida que antes ¿Qué hacia Tai?

El chico se pellizcó el brazo y se golpeo las mejillas soltando uno que otro quejido para después acercarse nuevamente a ella. La agarró de la cintura y juntó su frente a la de ella.

-No es un sueño.-al decir esto tomó posesión de aquellos labios que en sus sueños había probado millones de veces. Aquellos labios que lo habían dejado sin aliento cada vez que hacían contacto con su mejilla.

Sora colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Tai la acercó más a él para así profundizar el beso. Todos los miedos que ambos habían llegado a tener se desvanecieron inmediatamente y desde entonces ambos supieron que éste sería el comienzo de un amor duradero.

::…

::…

::…

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Mimi? Se preguntaba eso y lo había preguntado a más de 20 personas y la respuesta era la misma…nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Necesitaba verla antes de irse a casa. No sabía el porqué, pero aunque Mimi no lo quisiera ver y aunque el simple hecho de tenerlo frente le causara dolor, se permitiría una última vez ser ese rubio egoísta que Tachikawa tanto odiaba. Si ella quería, no diría nada, se conformaría con estar a su lado, se conformaría con recibir aunque fuese la última sonrisa de ella dirigida para él, sola y exclusivamente para él.

Había decidido no atormentarla más con el pasado y dejar de pensar en cuanto él la necesitaba, ahora, Yamato solo quería saber cuánta dependencia tenia Mimi hacia él.

No sabía cómo aguantaría tanto seguir el paso de la castaña pero lo que daba por hecho era que Mimi quería que las cosas fueran lento, ella quería asegurarse que no era el mismo Matt cruel de anteaño.

Esta vez, su felicidad dependía totalmente de Mimi.

::…

::…

::…

Subía las gradas de la terraza a toda prisa, estaba ansiosa por ver los fuegos artificiales, la presentación más esperada del festival. Podía perderse las exóticas comidas de los puestos, pero sería un delito perderse la oportunidad de una vista maravillosa desde la terraza.

Llegó a su meta y abrió la puerta cerrándola cuidadosamente detrás de sí. Se sentía un poco mal por no haber avisado a sus amigos de la preciosa vista que se veía desde allí, pero esta vez quería permitirse ser un poco egoísta, además quería estar sola; no era nada personal simplemente era uno de esos momentos en los que la soledad es tu mejor compañera. Era eso o… buscaba un poco de paz.

Todo estaba silencioso y ella disfrutaba de la helada brisa con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Lástima que la tranquilidad no dura bastante cuando la deseas.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió estrepitosamente causando un sobresalto en Mimi. La castaña se dio la vuelta mientras con sus manos ahogaba un grito desesperado por salir, y es que la verdad se había asustado bastante.

-¡IDIOTA! Casi me matas de un susto.-estaba muy enojada y su ceño fruncido lo demostraba. Pero había que entenderla, pasó de completo silencio y tranquilidad a caos total y es que ese rubio no le causaba más que jaquecas y uno que otro brinco al corazón; pero eso no lo admitiría.

-Tachikawa no seas tan dramática, simplemente abrí la puerta.

Contestó el rubio con tranquilidad mientras caminaba y se apoyaba en el barandal a la par de su amiga. Mimi lo miró con indignación.

-¡¿Abrir la puerta?! ¡Casi la derrumbas y ni siquiera estaba con llave!-alegó alzando los brazos al aire para agregarle más prioridad al asunto de la que merecía.

Yamato solo rió ante las ganas de Mimi por convertir aquello en una pelea; pero como siempre, no le daría el gusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?-preguntó, dejando de lado las acusaciones de Mimi.

La castaña, más indignada que nunca, se cruzó de brazos, era obvio que Yamato le hacia esa pregunta para cambiar el tema y no escuchar su sermón del día.

-Oye, no me cambies…

-Te estaba buscando…-soltó el rubio sin mirar a Mimi y sin notar su reacción. Ante esta confesión los brazos de la castaña cayeron a los lados como por inercia y sus ojos mostraron asombro combinado con temor y tristeza.-…no imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

-Yo…-no sabía que decir. Las palabras del rubio le habían recordado la canción que había escrito a causa de él. ¡Se la había dedicado minutos antes! La mayor razón por la que se quería alejar de todo era precisamente Yamato, no estaba lista para afrontarlo, pero al parecer, el destino quería ver otra jugada muy distinta a la que ella tenía planeada. Suspiró mientras imitaba a su rubio amigo y se apoyaba con ambos brazos sobre el barandal-…lo siento.

Ante esta disculpa Matt se notó sorprendido y giró su mirada hacia ella, encontrando que la castaña había volteado la cabeza para no verlo mientras se disculpaba. Yamato sonrío, aun sin quitarle la vista de encima, le encantaban esos gestos por parte de la castaña. Se había disculpado y podría asegurar que el sonrojo de sus mejillas la había obligado a no dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Cómo te fue con Takumi?-nuevamente cambiaba el tema, esta vez lo hacía para ahorrarle la incomodidad a Mimi, además, quería molestarla un poco.

Rápidamente, tal y como fue predicho por Yamato, la castaña olvidó por completo su incomodidad.

-Tú-expresó mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con su dedo índice- ¡eres un brujo perverso! Sabias exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Takumi.

-Te lo dije.

Respondió el rubio alzando los hombros mientras mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa. Mimi sonrió ante este gesto, sabía exactamente porque Yamato había sacado a relucir ese tema que él tanto odiaba; la quería distraer de lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-¿Por qué has venido? ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

Curioseó Mimi. El hecho de pensar que alguien de sus amigos se enterara de su acto egoísta la puso un poco nerviosa e hizo que ese bichito llamado culpa la invadiera de a poco.

-Yo te pregunté primero.

Respondió Matt mientras la volteaba a ver con una sonrisa socarrona que Mimi tanto amaba y al mismo tiempo, odiaba. Él solo usaba esa sonrisa para burlarse de ella.

-Contigo no se puede…-atacó molesta mientras devolvía su vista al paisaje del colegio que estaba debajo de ellos. El alumnado disfrutaba de la estrellada noche y una que otra pareja se ponía al par de la fogata para sentir un poco de calor en esa fresca noche.-…Quería ver los fuegos artificiales y me pareció que, la terraza era el mejor lugar para verlos un poco más de cerca. Tu turno, ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?-preguntó devolviendo su vista a Matt.

-Nadie, ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente que te encontraría aquí, la verdad es que me pareció el lugar perfecto para estar solo y pensar.

Respondió alzando su vista al cielo. Ante esta respuesta la castaña achico los ojos y lo miró molesta.

-Capté la indirecta y te respondo diciendo que yo llegue primero, si deseas estar solo búscate tu spot.

Yamato rió ante las ocurrencias de la castaña. No necesitó disculparse ya que la castaña hizo el comentario a sabiendas de que Matt no se refería a que se largara de ahí. El rubio la conocía demasiado para saber que si se hubiese tomado el comentario muy a pecho, Mimi seguramente estaría alegando mientras lo sacaba a patadas del lugar, cosa que no sucedió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-La forma en la que finges indignación. Me provoca abrazarte…- Mimi se sonrojó y sonrió ¿era ella o Matt estaba menos insoportable?-…y, molestarte aun más- ¿menos insoportable? Retiraba lo dicho. Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras que con sus labios formaba un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Molestarla? De lo único que tenía ganas era de abrazarla y, si era permitido soñar más alto, de besarla.

**Matt's POV**

Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie suavemente. No podía creer lo mucho que me hacía falta sentirla tan cerca, había olvidado cómo se sentía el roce de mi mano con su suave piel. Mimi me miraba con esos ojos castaños que denotaban un poco de tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo. Yo la entendía, sentía lo mismo en esos momentos.

-Lo siento.

Susurré sin dejar de mirarla y pude observar como sus ojos miel me miraban con ternura. Corté la distancia de sus labios y los míos hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de mi meta, sí lo sé, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que me había prometido ir al paso de Mimi pero es que…yo…ella ¡Argh! ¡Tonterías! No necesito dar explicaciones. ¡Al carajo con los sentimientos pasados! ¿No nos podíamos permitir un "comenzar de nuevo"? Esta situación me enfadaba.

Pero estaba decidido a besarla y ella aun no hacía nada por alejarme, es más, con esa mirada de ternura me incitaba más a hacer lo que para mí era prohibido. Con la mano que tenia posada en su mejilla me propuse cortar por completo la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos pero, sus delgadas y finas manos detuvieron el movimiento de mis brazos.

Intercalé mi mirada de sus manos hasta sus ojos y pude comprender que se sentía igual que yo, insegura. Por mucho que Mimi quisiese besarme algo le impedía hacerlo.

¡Por la puta! Yo también tenía algo que me impedía besarla pero ¿Por qué yo era capaz de mandar el impedimento por un tubo y ella no?

-Matt no puedo…lo siento.

Agarró mi mano que sostenía su mejilla y la alejó de ésta mientras me miraba con ojos de "compréndeme". Quería gritarle, decirle que se dejara de ridiculeces, decirle "Yo te amo, tú me amas ¿Qué nos impide estar juntos? ¿Tu inseguridad? Mimi te dije mil veces que jamás te volvería a hacer daño." Pero, era inútil decirle esas cosas ya que no sirve de nada decir "te amo", lo importante es demostrarlo y yo…yo pues nunca le demostré nada, y cuando me dispuse a hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Yo te amo, tú me amas ¿Qué nos impide estar juntos? ¿A que le tienes miedo? Mimi te dije mil veces que jamás te volvería a hacer daño. Olvidemos el pasado. Vive el presente, a mi lado.-le dije en un tono suplicante.

Está bien, lo sé, no pude contenerme y lo que dije me hizo sonrojar ¿pero qué esperaban? Ya tenía demasiado con la frase "si hubiera dicho esto o aquello".

Vi sus ojos sorprendidos y de repente sus labios formaron, extrañamente, una sonrisa. Se alejó de mí y se apoyo en el barandal con ambas manos. Yo estaba más que confundido y molesto ¿Qué acaso pensaba ignorar mi confesión # 1000? Además ¿Por qué diablos reía ignorando, al mismo tiempo, mis sinceros sentimientos? Para mí no era nada fácil expresarme, aunque había descubierto, con el paso de los años, que con Mimi se me hacia sumamente fácil soltarme; ella escuchaba siempre con atención lo que tenia para decir pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y no me parecía graciosa su actitud. Estaba a punto de exigir una explicación pero no hizo falta.

-Está por comenzar.

Pude notar como sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial y entendí entonces a que se refería. Mi confesión había sido ignorada olímpicamente por lo que sería el comienzo de esas cosas de fuegos artificiales, no me emocionaban tanto como a ella y tampoco me desagradaban pero en estos momentos tenía ganas de ahorcar al organizador de dicho evento.

-Yama no debes perdértelos, acércate- me indicó con un movimiento de mano que me acercara para ver el evento junto a ella. Suspiré y metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras me acercaba a su lado. No tenía sentido decir lo que no sería escuchado. Decidí no volver a mencionar nada durante esa noche y disfrutar ese momento junto a la alegre, caprichosa y enojona castaña a mi lado.

Además, pensándolo bien, pasar el evento más esperado junto a Mimi haría de la noche más cálida. Solo ella y yo.

::…

::…

::…

**Mimi's POV**

-Yo te amo, tú me amas ¿Qué nos impide estar juntos? ¿A que le tienes miedo? Mimi te dije mil veces que jamás te volvería a hacer daño. Olvidemos el pasado. Vive el presente, a mi lado.

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué diablos esperaba que le contestara con tal confesión? Sí, me había dicho que me amaba millones de veces pero, esta vez fue diferente.

Pude ver en su mirada lo harto que estaba de todo esto, lo cansado que se sentía al hacer mil y un cosas y que sus esfuerzos fuesen rechazados pero, no podía, no podía volver con Yama y pretender que el pasado estaba olvidado porque por mucho que quisiese, aún dolía mucho.

¡Por los mil cielos! No quería responder nada que tuviera que ver con nuestra relación ¿Qué acaso no puso atención a la canción que le dediqué anteriormente?

Su mirada impaciente hizo que desviara la vista a los alrededores por lo que noté inmediatamente, por el humo, que los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar ¡era mi oportunidad! Alejé mi mano atrapada por la de Matt y me acerqué emocionada al barandal.

-Está por comenzar.

Sonreí emocionada pero, aun así, eso no significaba que hubiese olvidado su confesión de repente por el simple hecho de los benditos fuegos artificiales, mi encanto por ellos no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidar todo de él. Aún me sentía nerviosa.

-Yama no debes perdértelos, acércate.

Sabía que Matt estaría enojado por la ignorada que le acababa de dar pero me sorprendió escuchar su sonoro suspiro y cómo se acercaba lentamente a mi lado. Era la primera vez que lo sentía más cerca de lo normal.

_¡Vamos, para ya! _ Le gritaba a mi iluso corazón. Sentir a Matt tan cerca, demasiado cerca, hacía que mi corazón hiciera _boom boom, boom boom_ repetidamente una y otra vez; para mí los latidos eran tan fuertes que aunque respirara normalmente era capaz de escucharlos y tuve miedo de que él se diera cuenta de lo que me hacía sentir así que hice lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida.

Cuando Sora decía que yo no era nada disimulada…debí escucharla.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

Me preguntó confundido y con una mirada escéptica en el rostro y es que, no todos los días encuentras una loca que se pegue en el pecho como King Kong. Sí, Mimi Desastre debió ser mi apellido y es que al darme cuenta que Matt había observado lo que hice me hizo sentir, en una sola palabra,…idiota. Por estar tan metida en mis pensamientos había olvidado que él seguía a mi lado, que no estaba sola.

-Emmm…yo, pues…este-aclaré mi garganta-esos golpecitos fueron de mucha ayuda, sentí que me ahogaba con la tos.

Mentí descaradamente y ni siquiera era una maldita mentira creíble pero, era lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para que esta cosa vergonzosa llamada corazón detuviera sus ilícitos actos.

Al observar a Matt nuevamente me di cuenta que no paraba de reír, sí, sabía que mentía y sus sonoras carcajadas eran prueba de ello. Me ruboricé a más no poder, era raro verlo reír de esa manera y el hecho de ser la causante me hacía tan feliz, se miraba tan lindo, lo único que pude murmurar fue un…

- Los fuegos artificiales…ya…tiraran el primero.

Sus risas disminuyeron pero no por eso acabaron. Volvió a su posición original con los brazos en el barandal y su cabeza sobre sus brazos, estaba atento al evento pero no paraba de reír. Y por si fuera poco el rubor en mis mejillas no tenía ni la más mínima intención de desaparecer.

El primer fuego artificial de la noche hizo su aparición en el cielo y la vista era hermosa, maravillosa, el mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales. Era de un color verde o morado, era hermoso. Me sentí sumamente pequeña en aquel universo tan grande y el poder sentir a Matt tan cerca de mí en esa noche tan fría, era uno de los momentos más cálidos y mágicos.

-¿Con que no pensaban invitarnos a su cita? ¿Eh?

¡Esa voz! ¡OMG! Mi mirada y mi cuerpo giraron lentamente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el poseedor de esa voz llena de reproche y esa cara que denotaba fingido enojo, pero aun así, me sentí culpable.

-Yo…emm…solo quería…-trataba de dar una explicación al moreno enfrente de nosotros, ya que Yamato se había dado la vuelta para ver lo que sucedía, pero sin la intención de ayudar con la incómoda explicación, pero las explicaciones sobraron al darme por entendida de lo que el idiota en frente mío acababa de decir "_Con que no pensaban invitarnos a su cita? ¿Eh?"_- … ¿Cuál cita idiota? ¿Qué no ves que solo estamos viendo los fuegos artificiales?

Levanté mi puño y sentí como una venita salía de mi frente por la sonrisa burlona que Taichi tenía plantada en el rostro, me aseguraría de borrarla. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no solo Tai estaba presente, el resto del grupo estaba con él, lo que hizo que me sintiera peor aun. ¡Maldita conciencia! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan blanca?

-¡Con que pensabas ver los fuegos artificiales sin nosotros!

Acusó mi peli morada amiga indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ante esto solo me quedaba disculparme con los demás. Estaba a punto de hacer la reverencia de disculpa cuando sentí un fuerte brazo agarrarme por el hombro, bloqueando mi acción de disculpa.

-No hagan tanto alboroto por una bobada, fui yo quien la invitó acá arriba…-El rubio a mi lado se había auto culpado por las acciones de ambos; yo estaba por desmentirlo, su acción solo me haría sentir aun peor pero sus ojos me miraron con un brillo especial y su sonrisa me hizo seguirle la corriente-… ¿no es así Mimi?

-Emm…sí, claro.

Murmuré mirando al suelo. ¿Por qué Yama? Me sentía muy feliz, el hecho de que me defendiera fue el comienzo de un sentimiento inexplicable, entonces, cuando decía que él estaría allí para mí, eso significaba, protegerme. Se sentía tan bien, aunque fuese por una pequeñez, ser protegida por él.

-¡Ah! ¡Con que eso era!...- Exclamó Yolei con una sonrisa de complicidad-…En ese caso, no nos perdamos los fuegos artificiales.

Y jalando la mano de su pobre novio Ken se dispuso a disfrutar del evento. Los demás, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Kari, TK, Sora y Tai se acercaron igualmente al barandal para ser parte del entusiasmo de Yolei.

-Ya puedes soltarla, nos la creímos.

Le susurró Tai con un tono de burla a Matt cuando pasaba junto a él. Y me di cuenta que a pesar que los demás estaban disfrutando del evento nosotros seguíamos sin voltear y Matt seguía agarrando mi hombro.

Pude notar, milagrosamente, un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me alegre, con que no era la única que se sentía nerviosa, Matt estaba un poco nervioso también o ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez estaba más nervioso que yo pero como siempre tan buen actor que lo disimula perfectamente.

Yamato se dirigió hacia su puesto en el barandal. Al dar la vuelta para dirigirme junto a él pude notar la cara ilusionada de mis mejores amigos, todos disfrutaban de los fuegos artificiales, al parecer, coincidíamos en que era la mejor vista de todo el colegio y no importaba si era la mejor vista de toda la ciudad, estábamos juntos.

Había cometido un grave error al no querer compartir aquella vista con ellos y agradecía que, fuese cual fuese la razón, nos hubieran encontrado en la terraza; Sonreí, era el mejor festival de todos.

Me puse al lado derecho de Matt y al lado izquierdo de Sora, la que hace momentos estaba desilusionada y decepcionada de su mejor amigo ahora reía con él como si no hubiese pasado nada. Me alegré por ellos dos ya que pude notar sus manos entrelazadas, lo cual, viniendo de ambos solo significaba una cosa.

-Tus manos donde las pueda ver Taichi.

Dije con mirada acusadora y una sonrisa picara al moreno que se encontraba al par de mi mejor amiga.

-¿De qué hablas? No tocaría a Sora de forma lujuriosa, ¡jamás!

Dijo con cara de reproche mientras se escondía detrás de la pelirroja, aprovechándose, así, de poder abrazarla por detrás. Sora solo reía ante nuestras ocurrencias. Taichi Yagami y yo éramos algo así como el detonante de una bomba cuando estábamos juntos.

-¿Escuchaste eso Sora? No piensa tocarte **jamás**…-resaltó la última palabra-... Lástima, se abstendrán de todos los placeres carnales.

Me sorprendió ver como Yamato formaba parte de nuestra absurda conversación, pero al parecer quería hacerle pagar a Tai su comentario burlón anteriormente.

-No empieces Ishida.-regañó Tai mirando a Matt con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Empezar? Yagami tú comenzaste esto mucho antes que yo.

¡Conocía perfectamente esa mirada! Matt miraba a Tai retadoramente. Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso. Usualmente, al principio todo era broma y después ¡Bam! Se convertía en un ring de boxeo.

-Vamos, vamos, Tai por hoy déjalo.

-¿Qué? Oye Sora ¿sabes que eres MI novia, no?

-Sí lo sé Taichi-expresó mi mejor amiga de forma cansada. Yo más que nadie sabía cuánto le molestaba a Sora que el cabezota de Tai actuara de esa manera. Siendo un corazón tan noble, Sora odiaba tomar lados y pues…bueno Tai siempre la ponía en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Ok si lo sabes ¿Por qué demonios defiendes al idiota de Matt?

-¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?

-¿¡Podrían cerrar la boca!? ¡No podemos disfrutar nada por su alboroto!

Gritó Yolei.

¡Vaya! Me había olvidado completamente de los fuegos artificiales. El gran grito que pegó Yolei me hizo recordar al mismo tiempo la razón por la cual quería estar sola. Jajaja tan bipolar yo ¿no?

No es que me molestase pasar el tiempo con mis mejores amigos pero, quería estar sola, más que todo, quería estar lejos de Matt. Era la primera vez que me sentía de aquella manera pero es que ¡diablos! Estaba tan confundida. ¡Matt me defendió! Sí lo sé por una pequeñez como aquella pero el punto es que, lo sentí más cerca que nunca. Tengo que salir de aquí.

-Mimi ¿a dónde vas?

Sonreí un poco forzoso, la verdad es que tenía ganas de llorar.

-Vuelvo luego Sora.-reí nerviosa-No, olvida eso. Me voy a casa.

No me atreví a mirar a Yamato. Una simple mirada suya y estallaría en frente de todos ¡qué vergüenza! No quiero preocuparlos y mucho menos arruinarles la noche.

Me despedí de ella y de Tai, al ver su cara me di cuenta que a lo mejor me miraba como me sentía.

-Te llevaré a casa-Sentenció Tai mientras soltaba lentamente el agarre de la cintura de Sora.

-Ni loca arruinare tu noche, quédate.

Me miró con una mirada insistente pero me mostré fuerte para que olvidara esas idioteces de irme a dejar a casa. ¿Quién se ha muerto de amor? Nadie. Y esos escritores que describen sobre ese tipo de muerte están muy equivocados.

Las personas no se mueren de amor, se mueren de hambre o se suicidan, pero por el hecho de ser rechazados o tener un amor no correspondido no se morirán al instante.

Sí, me sentía débil, confundida pero eso no significaba que desmayaría al primer paso.

Antes de que Tai pudiese decir una palabra más, salí de ahí a paso rápido.

::…

::…

::…

**Yamato´s POV**

¡Demonios Mimi! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Apreté mi agarre sobre el barandal. La actitud de chiquilla de esa chica me volvía loco ¿Qué acaso solo pensaba en ella? ¡Por favor! Irse sin ni siquiera decir una palabra. Dejarme ahí después de todo. ¡Al diablo con las malditas promesas de que la dejaría ir así como así!

-¿A dónde fue Mimi?

La pregunta de Izzy había hecho que me encabronase aun más. ¿A dónde más pudo haber huido?

-A su casa ¿Dónde más? Es una cobarde.

Mascullé con enojo. Sentí las miradas atónitas de todos mis amigos. Aquellas simples palabras y la voz venenosa con las que las había soltado llamaron la atención de los que anteriormente estaban atentos con esos endemoniados fuegos artificiales.

-Hermano…

TK se acerco. Él más que nadie entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué diablos dices?

Me sorprendí al sentir como Tai me sostenía fuertemente del cuello de la camisa, se miraba furioso.

-¿Qué Mimi huyó? La llamas una cobarde ¿Y tú que eres?

Me quedé mudo. Tenía ganas de agarrarlo a golpes, no por lo que decía sino porque, tenía toda la razón.

-¡Lo ves! No es la única cobarde.

-Tai, ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájalo!- Sora estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella siempre era fiel testigo de nuestras sangrientas peleas y ahora que Tai era su novio más razón para estarlo.

-Calla Sora, esto es entre él y yo.

-Chicos basta ¿sí? Queremos que esta noche este tranquila.

Reí para mis adentros. La escandalosa de Yoeli era la más tranquila entre todos, sinceramente esperaba que dijera una que otra boconada y que golpease a Tai para que me soltara.

-No actúen de forma indecente, chicos por favor.

Pidió Joe.

-Hermano, suéltalo por favor.

Kari era la que más nerviosa se mostraba, me imagine que era la primera vez que veía a su hermano de aquella forma. Bueno, acostúmbrate Kari, cuando mi hermano le pida tu mano, se pondrá peor.

-Ya entendí, suéltame ¿quieres?-solté con indiferencia.

Tai sonrió mientras me soltaba, todos sonreían y sacaban suspiros de alivio ya que no había pasado a más. Sonreí, ¿Qué dejaría pasar esto y sonreír como si nada?

-¡Maldito Ishida! ¡Espera que te agarre de nuevo!

Le mostré la mala seña con una sonrisa de suficiencia al idiota que se encontraba en el suelo mientras salía del lugar. Se lo merecía. Nadie agarraba a un Ishida de aquella manera sin llevarse al menos un puñetazo en la cara.

-Matt eres idiota.

Escuché el grito de Sora que sonaba como si quisiese echarse una carcajada y todos los demás estaba sorprendidos pero al mismo tiempo acostumbrados. ¡Vaya! Ese golpe sí que soltó estrés.

Ahora, a buscar a mí mimada.

::…

::…

::…

**Normal POV**

La castaña iba por las heladas calles de Odaiba camino a su hogar ¡Que noche! Demasiadas emociones en un solo día, había tenido suficiente, lo que necesitaba era un buen sorbo de chocolate caliente para despejar su enredada mente.

Paró en seco y se abrazo a sí misma mientras observaba la estrellada amplitud…_Yamato_ era lo único que su cabeza y corazón repetían, sonreía tristemente al pensar que tal vez estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida al haber ignorado a Yamato en casi toda la noche pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentiría una estúpida si volviese a aceptar a aquel rubio que solo formó parte de su pasado para dejar marcas dolorosas en ella pero al mismo tiempo se sentía estúpida por dejar ir una oportunidad tan grande ¡Por los cielos! No todas las personas corrían con la suerte de que su amado correspondiese a su amor. Ella tenía su amor correspondido pero, lastimosamente, ese mismo amor ya había pasado por su corazón dejando una imborrable marca.

-Mimi ¿Por qué eres tan miedosa?

Se cuestionó con pesar.

¿Por qué no lo intentaba? Aunque saliese herida de nuevo, quería sentir un poquito más del amor y protección que Yamato le había brindado esa noche. Y pues si le tocaba ser una estúpida de nuevo al menos sabría que lo había hecho en pos de tener al chico que amaba a su lado. Si Yamato cambiaba a ser el monstruoso ogro que había sido antaño lo dejaría sin más, lo botaría y por mucho que sufriese lo superaría y no volvería a confiar en sus palabras pero, tenía que intentarlo, solo una vez más, además las oportunidades se dan hasta la tercera y pues ella, bueno, le daría al rubio su segunda. Bueno, aclaró que la tercera ni la contaba, no habría tercera, la primera ya había sido como la segunda incluida.

Giró sobre sus talones para regresar al colegio y expresarle al rubio cuanto lo quería y que la perdonase por ser tan obstinada en su decisión pasada pero, no hubo necesidad de ir tan lejos.

-Yama…

El rubio se encontraba en frente de ella, jadeando de cansancio y con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente.

-No pensé…que caminaras así…de rápido.-expresó entrecortado mientras se limpiaba con su antebrazo las pequeñas gotas de sudor.

La castaña sonrió. El simple hecho de ver que había ido por ella le daba la confianza para admitir que no estaba tomando la decisión equivocada. Yamato realmente había cambiado, por ella.

-Yama, sabría que vendrías.

Y con estas palabras se lanzo a sus brazos. Matt estaba sorprendido, pensó que le costaría sacar a la castaña de su errónea decisión pero al parecer, simplemente haber ido tras ella había sido más que suficiente.

-¿No pensaras que dejaría que te fueses sin dar una explicación?

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en todo ese momento. Bajó la cabeza para después subirla y mirarlo a los ojos, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, ahí y ahora.- Tengo miedo Matt, miedo de que se repita la historia que vivimos, no podría soportarlo.

-Mimi, te he dicho miles de veces que no volverá a pasar ¡Hasta lo he prometido!

El rubio alzó la voz al decir estas palabras, lo sentía pero ese momento era definitivo y el ver que la conversación tomaba el mismo rumbo de siempre lo ponía de muy mal humor, al final la castaña diría todo un discurso sólo para enfatizar al final que no podía volver con él.

-¡El que me lo digas no asegura nada!-Mimi se había molestado por la actitud del rubio.- Siento mucho por lo que estas pasando pero quiero que sepas que no somos tan diferentes ¿Qué si quiero volver contigo Matt? Me muero por estar de nuevo en tus brazos pero ¿sabes cuál es el maldito problema? Que no sé cuando tu actitud de novio ejemplar ira a cambiar.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¿Después de lo que paso?

-¡Por los mil demonios!- expresó el rubio colérico pateando un bote de basura que se encontraba a su lado. La castaña se estremeció.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a olvidar esa basura del pasado?

-¡Para mí no es ninguna basura! Marcó mi vida ¿sabes? Si para ti fue simplemente un juego y te divertiste déjame decirte que para mí fue completamente lo contrario.

La castaña estaba al borde del llanto pero estaba harta de llorar y no pensaba dejarlo ir esta vez.

-¿Crees que si hubiese sido un juego estaría aquí pidiéndote que regreses?

Lo aceptaba, se estaba comportando como un idiota ¡Pero estaba harto! Harto de no poder tener el control en esa situación ¡Bah! Se lo merecía pero ¿acaso la castaña lo atormentaría por toda su jodida vida acerca del pasado? Lo que pasó, pasó y pues en aquel entonces era un adolescente imbécil que perdía el control por cualquier estupidez, bueno, seguía perdiendo el control pero esta vez no por cualquier estupidez.

El silencio por parte de la castaña lo obligó a continuar. Esta vez trataría de suavizar la situación.

-Me importas demasiado y no me daba cuenta de cuan grandes eran para mi tus pequeños detalles.-la miraba decidido, quería que Mimi supiese que para él nada de lo que pasó con ella fue un juego. Lo que había pasado con Mimi era una gran lección que le hizo entender que todavía le faltaba mucho para crecer y madurar como persona, ella le había enseñado las cosas más hermosas del mundo.- Te amo.

Finalizó para después rodearla en un cálido abrazo y escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos castaños, si Mimi respondía con una negativa al menos quería llevarse el fino recuerdo de su agradable aroma lavanda.

-Te amo Yamato y nada de lo que pasó fue un error.

El rubio la observó sorprendido para después mirarla con ternura. Amaba a esa chica de corazón tan noble. Posó sus manos en el rostro de la castaña.

-No te dejare ir de nuevo.-expresó con suavidad.

-No espero que lo hagas.

Respondió Mimi con voz suave pero audible.

Acercó sus labios a los del rubio para así poder probar aquel sabor a menta que no había logrado olvidar desde que terminaron, con sus manos rodeaba su cuello mientras que él rodeaba su cintura para acercarla más a él.

-Extrañaba tus besos.-dijo Mimi con una sonrisa en sus labios y un deje de vergüenza. Decirle cosas dulces al rubio ya no era tan fácil como antes pero esperaba que con el tiempo el amor de Yamato fuese ablandando y sanando su vendado corazón.

La pena de la castaña no pasó desapercibida por el rubio y al observarla tan sonrojada soltó una risotada.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa Miss Tachikawa?-la llamó con burla.

La castaña se soltó del agarre del rubio para después cruzar los brazos e inflar los cachetes en forma de enojo, cosa que enterneció e hizo más gracia a su acompañante.

-¡No me llames Miss Tachikawa!-expresó con fingido enojo. No podía creer que Yamato recordase aun aquellos días de infancia en los que ella obligaba a sus amigos a jugar la escuelita y al mismo tiempo a referirse ante ella como Miss Tachikawa. Aunque no podía negar que, recordar las caras de incomodidad de sus pobres amigos, le causaba gracia.

-Al parecer el que va a extrañar mis besos será otro.-Molestó con una sonrisa engreída.

-¡Estas bromeando!

Rió el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso y así demostrarle que la que no podría aguantar seria ella. Su sorpresa fue que la castaña giró el rostro para evitar el amoroso contacto.

La miro con una ceja arqueada de confusión y buscaba respuestas.

-¿Estas bromeando no?

Preguntó escéptico mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña.

-¿Acaso te parece que este bromeando?-preguntó Mimi mirándolo victoriosa.- Veremos cuanto aguantas.

-Déjame decirte que no deberías jugar con fuego, terminaras quemándote y estaré muy ocupado riendo para ayudarte.

Le dijo mostrándole su sonrisa perfecta.

-¡Vaya! Que confianza Sr. Ishida.

Rió la castaña mientras no pasaba desapercibida la intención del rubio de acercarla más a su rostro. Por supuesto que no lo haría abstenerse de sus besos, ni siquiera ella podría aguantar pero quería molestarlo un poco.

-Vamos a casa.

Dijo Mimi escapando de los brazos del rubio mientras caminaba a paso rápido pero grácil. Acababa de evitar uno de sus deliciosos besos ya que Matt había intentado besarla.

-No estarás hablando en serio.

Matt se estaba empezando a preocupar, hace rato, acerca de los besos, solo estaban bromeando ¿no?

::…

::…

::…

**Mimi's POV**

¡Me estaba muriendo de ganas de besarlo! Todo el camino la pasamos hablando y riendo pero Matt ni siquiera intentaba robarme un beso. Estaba empezando a preocuparme ¿Qué acaso no pensaba rogar por mis dulces besos?

Reí internamente por este tonto pensamiento pero si al entrar a casa Matt no me besaba, me abalanzaría a comerlo a besos y después lo dejaría con ganas de más. Bueno, eso haría si aguantase estar sin sus besos pero, al parecer, era más débil que él.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa y busque las llaves en mi pequeño bolso, sentía la mirada de Yamato sobre mí lo que hacía más difícil la tarea de encontrar la llave pero al final la encontré.

Introduje la llave a la cerradura y le quite el seguro a la puerta. Era mejor entrar rápido, mis padres descansaban pero sabía que no dormirían tranquilos si no me sentían entrar en casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme Yama.- le dije con dulzura al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Me alejé de él para poder entrar a la casa. Sinceramente, esperaba que me pidiese un beso, que rogase desesperadamente por que le diera miles de besos deliciosos y cálidos que le ayudasen a mantenerse hasta el día de mañana pero, era del iceberg de Yamato de quien estaba hablando.

-Mimi…

Me llamó antes de que pudiese poner un pie en la entrada. ¡TOUCHE! ¡Lo tenía! ¡Me pediría que le diese el beso de las buenas noches! Sólo nos habíamos besado una vez esa noche y claro que no aguantaría hasta mañana.

-Dime.- expresé con un deje de ilusión en mi voz.

-Casi olvidas tu sweater.

Me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me devolvía el sweater color gris que le había pedido que cargase en el camino.

¿Qué acaso no pensaba rogar? Crucé mis brazos en señal de molestia y di golpecitos en el suelo con el pie insistentemente.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Dijo mientras posaba su mano derecha en su nuca y la otra la metía en el bolsillo de su jean. ¡Ese muerto viviente! ¿Cómo podía mostrar tanta indiferencia? ¿Acaso solo un beso corto le era suficiente? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Yo me estaba muriendo de las ganas por más y él como si nada. Era una batalla que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-Mimi…

¡Allí estaba! ¡Esta vez si me pediría un beso más!

-Dime.-dije otra vez con esta sinvergüenza ilusión.

-Recuerda que mañana nos veremos con los chicos en la heladería de siempre a las 3:00pm. Llamaré para acordarte.

Mostró otra vez su perfecta sonrisa y yo me moría más de la cólera.

No le respondí y me giré con fuerza para entrar a la casa y tirarle la puerta en la cara pero antes de poder siquiera tocar la manija, agarró mi brazo y me obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué tan molesta? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

¿Qué si hiciste algo mal? TODO. Desde no besarme hasta hacerme aguantar tu indiferencia en cuanto a mis besos.

-No, nada.-respondí con sarcasmo, odiaba responder de esa manera, simplemente me inculpaba aun más pero ya no aguantaba saber que él era capaz de contenerse y yo no.- hasta mañana.

Traté de soltarme de su agarre pero al no ver intención de que Matt quisiese soltarme lo miré con enojo haciéndole saber que quería entrar a casa. Su sonrisa burlona me hizo querer ahorcarlo y fue cuando comprendí todo.

-Eres un…

Sus fuertes y bien formados brazos me agarraron de la cintura y me besó. Ese beso que había estado esperando toda la noche llegó de la forma menos esperada y más suave de todas. Casi, casi olvido su burla pero me fue imposible por lo que con mucho pesar me alejé para mirarlo aun más enojada.

-¿Con que no te contuviste, eh?- me burlé descaradamente.

Él solo reía con más ganas lo que me molestaba aun más.

-Eres una caprichosa y una enojona.

-¿Ah, sí?-cuestioné molesta.

-Se notaba a leguas que querías besarme.

Bajé la mirada pero esta vez por vergüenza. ¡Lo había descubierto todo! Me sentía tan avergonzada, era como si hubiese leído todos mis pensamientos.

Rió suavemente mientras delicadamente subía mi rostro. Me besó una y otra vez, él con sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodeando su cuello.

Te amo Matt, te amo tanto que me asusta pero es un sentimiento tan grande y adictivo que es imposible alejarme.

Después de 5 minutos de risas, sonrisas cómplices y besos me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Cómo descubriste que quería besarte?

Rió ante mi pregunta inocente y me agarró la mano con suavidad mientras le proporcionaba pequeños y delicados besos.

-Porque yo sentía lo mismo.

Me sentí conmovida por su respuesta. Yamato era muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos y al parecer yo estaba demasiado preocupada por mis pensamientos que no pensé en los de él. Que tonta Mimi, me dije a mi misma.

Lo abracé con ganas de no dejarlo ir y le susurré un "Te amo" muy cerca del oído, "Yo también y no te dejaré nunca" fue su respuesta.

Nos despedimos con un largo beso y entré a casa. Suspiré.

El pasado era borroso, era como si lo hubiese vivido una parte de mí que ya no existía, que era extremadamente lejana. Yamato y yo habíamos pasado por mucho y tal vez pasar por tanto había traído su recompensa.

Estaba segura que lo amaba y que él me amaba, me lo decía su corazón cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Ahora podía decir que era plenamente feliz; amigos únicos y divertidos, una familia amorosa y comprensible y un novio excepcional con el que estaba empezando una nueva y sana relación.

Sabía que vendrían tiempos difíciles, con el carácter testarudo de Matt y yo tan obstinada pelearíamos más de diez veces pero algo era seguro, volveríamos a sonreír y mirarnos como antes, como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de todo, lo peor ya había sido superado.

_**FIN **_

**::…**

**::…**

**::…**

**¿Lo pueden creer? ¡EL FINAL! Aww fue tan bonito :') Entonces, hablemos un poco de este capítulo.**

**La parte de Tai y Sora, LA AMÉ! Con todo mi corazón, la leía una y otra vez y yo quedaba con más ganas de leerla de nuevo hahaha es que primera vez que Tai se comportaba como un completo desgraciado con su mejor amiga/la persona que ama. Al final todo se resolvió y quedaron como novios. :D**

**En cuanto a Matt y a Mimi-suspiro- muchas emociones fuertes. Al final Mimi logró entender que si seguía con miedo jamás podría seguir adelante y que mejor comienzo que con la persona a la que amas. Yamato le demostró que la amaba, ningún chavo rogaría por tanto tiempo usualmente se rinden fácil -.- chavos, si leen esto, no hagan eso podrían estar perdiendo grandes oportunidades por rendirse.**

**Mimi tan linda y que calentona la puse hahaha ella deseando besos y besos y Yama como que si fuera lo mismo pero en realidad él estaba más desesperado que Mimi pero como siempre, la castaña tan linda y atolondrada que no esperó que él se rindiese primero xD **

**Bueno chicos sin más, llegamos al final y pues me encanto poder estar con ustedes por miedo de este fic, déjenme decirles que fue un placer poder conocerlos por este medio y que si tienen alguna interrogante acerca de este capítulo o de cualquier otro, alguna petición entonces háganla que estaré deseosa por responder. **

**Gracias por quedarse conmigo hasta el final! **

**¡Ah! Por cierto. Estoy en proceso de una historia diferente, un fic llenó de drama, romance y misterio. Pienso hacerlo largo pero llevara tiempo ya que como explique anteriormente me cuesta actualizar debido a trabajos de la universidad por eso, para no dejarlos constantemente en stand by haré por lo menos 5 o 10 capitulos para asi poder subirlos cada viernes y no tenerlos en espera por un año. Un proyecto prometedor que espero que guste a muchos lectores. Mostraré a una Mimi muy diferente y habrá varias sorpresas. Tambien mostrará mas interaccion departe de los demás digielegidos ya que como estas son historias cortas solo me baso en el Mimato y Taiora pero en la nueva historia saldrán todos. :D **

**Bye chicos, nos vemos en el próximo Fic! :***


End file.
